Yoga Class
by KuroKage
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all have to take a new classYoga. However, portals leading to the past are opened...what now? IYK, MS
1. Enter Sesshomaru

**Yoga Class**

Chapter One (Again): Enter Sesshomaru Part 2

Okay, since I have had so many people asking me why I took it off, let me say this: I did not take it off! I would never! ((Acting appalled)) Sadly, took my story offline for upsetting some Upload rule. So, upset though I was, I had to wait until it let me upload. Review me! I had over two hundred and lost them all! ((Upset)) But, I brought back the story. It's the last chapter I wrote so everyone can get caught up.

**For everyone new to this story:**

Inuyasha and his friends have to take a new class. Things are going "well", if you can say that, until the teacher gets put into the hospital. Now there is a new teacher for the class...who they have yet to see. Also, Sesshomaru has joined the school and is in love with...Sango? ((!!!))

**.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ..**

Sesshomaru swung his long hair behind his back. He straightened his uniform jacket, brushes a few bangs off of his forehead and walked forward to the girl he had been eyeing.

In his opinion, she was lovely. She had long black hair that was perfectly straight all the way down her back. Two pieces of hair, cut short to her chin, stood out on the sides of her face while her bangs hung loosely over her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, chocolate brown colored. Her face was pale, but spotless without blemish or pimple.

Sesshomaru approached her, ignoring the boy sitting next to her. He stood in front of her, looking down at her face.

"Hello."

Sango looked up. "Hi."

Miroku's head turned slightly, then he looked back down at his homework.

"May I sit here?" He motioned to the spot where her books sat.

Sango quickly moved them. "Oh, of course." She sat them on the floor.

Miroku's head turned again, then back down.

"Oh, Sango, you have something right here..." Sesshomaru reached his hand up, laying his fingertips under her chin and using his thumb to rub her cheek. Her face lit up with red blush immediately. Miroku's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Um...thank you...Sesshomaru."

"You are welcome, love."

"W-what did you call me?" Her voice shook with embarrassment and flattery.

"Love."

"O-o-oh..."

Miroku coughed loudly.

"Is this your brother, Sango?" Sesshomaru motioned to Miroku.

"Oh, no this is my friend."

' Oh, so now I am just a friend. ' Miroku thought, his eyes narrowed at the book, which had done nothing.

"Ah, I see...beautiful."

Sango's face darkened. "What did you call m-m-me?"

"Beautiful. Cause you are." He swiftly leaned down to kiss her hand. She blushed an amazing fire red.

Sesshomaru stood. "I must depart. I'll return, wait for me at your locker, love." He turned, his long silver hair swishing behind him and landing on his back perfectly. He had a smile playing over his soft lips, his amber eyes glinting with happiness.

Miroku glared after him.

Kagome, noticing the look on Sango's face, jumped up and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on! We have to talk."

"Oh, alright." Sango allowed herself to be pulled away in the opposite direction Sesshomaru had taken.

Miroku, still glaring at his back, muttered curses at him.

"What's up with you? Jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Of WHAT?"

"Sesshomaru's devilish good looks and the fact he has the ways to get your girl to fall for him."

Miroku tightened his lips, stood, and cracked his knuckles against his palm. "It's on like Donkey Kong, biiiitch."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What? What?" Sango cried, trying to jerk her wrist from Kagome's razor grip.

"Do you like Sesshomaru?"

"NO!" Sango yelled loudly, now freeing her fist and smacking it against the paper towel dispenser.

"Riight."

Sango glared.

"Um, excuse me." A high-pitched voice came from one of the stalls. "Could you keep it down? I am trying to concentrate on what I doing."

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances. "And what are you doing?" Kagome dared to ask.

"Well, dumb-butt, I'm in a bathroom! What do you think?"

Both girls gave each other sour faces and left.

"So you don't?" Kagome asked once more, to make sure.

"No, I don't."

"Then who do you like?"

"No one."

"You lie."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do. You have the hotts for Miroku and you know it!"

"No WAY!"

"He's got the hotts for you too, don't worry."

"Don't insult him that way."

"Actually it's not really insulting him. It's insulting you."

Sango reared her fist back and let it fly into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome howled in pain and dances away from Sango who was heavily breathing, her fist still clenched.

"Do not make fun of him, Kagome."

"Right! Right! I won't!" Kagome rubbed her shoulder once more. "Sheesh didn't know you loved the guy that much!"

Sango's fist clenched once more, than relaxed.

Sesshomaru walked up the walk with his buddy, Jaken Jokin. Jaken was a well-known Math professor at the high school, specializing in calculus.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was his owner and Jaken was his butler.

"So tell me one more time what we are here doing, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken asked, holding his calculator ready in case this had something to do with actual teaching which he never. Kids and their spit wads could be so distracting.

"We are here to see my people."

He pointed to a tall building decked in French illustrations up the sides of it.

"Are they gay?" Jaken asked immediately, seeing the beautiful decorations on a house that said BEAUTIFUL DRESSES MADE BY CULTURAL MEN. Cultural men? Yes, they had to be gay.

"No you bleeding imbecile. They have culture. They have style. They are sophisticated."

Jaken paused, turning this over in his mind. "So they're gay?"

WHACK!

"Do not ever refer to my people as gay." Sesshomaru marched in front of the little toad, stepping into the monastery hall and walking down it, turning on the first corridor, then swinging a left on the right corridor and entering the fifth door which led to the first door which he had to walk down the hall, turn on the first corridor, swing left on the right corridor and enter the four door which happened to lead to the nine hundredth door which was the door he wanted.

He rang the brass bell on the right side of it...brushing more hair out of his face, his thoughts all-relating to Sango.

Jaken stood at his hells, his hands wrapped around the calculator. He looked horrified to be here.

Okay folks, that's it for the "first chapter".

Yoga Class is back! ((Dances around)) Please review!

-kurokage-

**Oh, the Inuyasha Bonus:**

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;

But then I spent so many years

Thinkin' how you did me wrong

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along

And so you're back from the dead

I just ran in to find you here with that cold look upon your face

I should have walked out

I should have changed that stupid hiding place

I should have made sure I burned your body

If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Go on now go...walk off that cliff

Just turna round now

Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with that sacred arrow?

Did I crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and Die?

Oh no not I. I will survive!

Oh as long as I Kagome to love I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my love to give

And I've got one chance at life to live

I'll survive...I will survive.

Yeah."

"I will Survive" – Gloria Gaynor 


	2. The New Yoga Teacher Who Could

Yoga Class Chapter Two (Again): The New Yoga Teacher Who Could 

Okay, I like to put up shout-outs so here they are. If you review, I post it as a shout-out:

Shout-outs: (Seven! Yea!)

**Shadowww15: That's okay, and thank you. - Thanks for reviewing!**

**Starfire77: Yay! Thank you and thanks for reviewing!**

**DarkHeartKeyblade: I had my computer crash back last January. It took us six months before it was finally up and running again. ((Dark sigh)) So do you like Kindom Hearts? I love that game! Thanks for reviewing!**

**YoukaiTajaiyaSango: Yeah, this is the last chapter. I thought I'd repost it. Oh, and thank you. I like reviews. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Moonlit-night98: Wooh. I can't believe they took it offline! ((Upset)) ((Pouts)) Well, you're welcome and thanks for reviewing!**

**AznPop: Yeah, they deleted it and I waited until I was allowed to upload things and review again, then I uploaded it again even though it had already been deleted, but don't tell. ((Heh)) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Animeseeker: I couldn't believe they did either. ((Upset again)) Yeah, twenty-one chapters...gone because I broke a rule that I still don't know exist cause I don't know what rule it was I broke. ((Laughs)) Anyway, thanks for reviewing and thanks, I am always open to have online friends.**

... **.. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... .... ... .... .. ... ... ... .. ... ...**

The bell rang, as the halls of the school were flooded through with students rushing to their second period class. Among them were no other than Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering, trying to see who would get the last and best word. Miroku was trying to get Sango's attention, but she had her head over a book and was hushing him continually.

They walked to their second period, Yoga Class. As they stepped in they came face to face with the clown posters and fluffy beanbag chairs. Inuyasha chose a red one, Kagome a green one, Sango a pink one, and Miroku a purple one.

"Sango? Sango, come on!" Miroku tapped on the outside cover of her book.

"Stop." She continued reading.

"I love you." He tapped again.

"You're only saying that. Stop." She continued reading.

Miroku paused, looking thoughtful, not even noticing the blush creeping upon Sango's cheeks.

"I'm pregnant!" He cried out.

Sango slowly put the book down. "What?" She said loudly.

He gave his best to act like he was blushing.

"Whose is it?" She had a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Miroku gave her a perverted look that clearly said: "Yours." She gave him a fake annoyed look.

"Injection."

"Um...injection?" Sango asked, trying to understand.

"Yep. It grows sideways so, that's why you can't tell I'm pregnant."

"Ah." Smiling, she picked up the book again.

There was a loud rapping and the new teacher walked in. He was about two foot tall with calmly green skin and a distinct likeness to a toad.

They whole class, had they been in some anime show, like that would happen, Pssh...sweat-dropped.

"I am Master Jaken. You will refer to me as your Master." He had a high squeaky voice. "Say it with me, 'Yes, Master Jaken.' "

He raised his short toad like arm, waiting for the class to repeat him.

No one said anything.

"Well, this didn't go as expected...um...anyone know how to read?"

Sango smiled, but no one said anything.

"Um...free time?"

The class cheered loudly and not a second later, there were paper balls flying across the room and loud yelling and screaming.

"Um...class!" His voice squeaked. A nearby paper wad hit him squarely between the eyes. Falling backwards he landed somewhere behind his desk though no one saw him. They were too busy enjoying themselves to care about the ugly little toad teacher.

Inuyasha and Kagome had resumed their previous argument:

"I said you are a big selfish stupid liar!"

"Yeah? Well...at least...I'm not...ugly!"

"You're calling me ugly? How dare you!"

"Yeah, that's right. Kikyou is prettier than you!"

"WHAT?"

"Uh...Kagome? I'm sorry! I...Kagome! I didn't mean it! Kagome? AYE!"

Kagome snatched the book from Sango's hand and began to swat at Inuyasha's head. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! She swung again and again. Finally she thrust the book back at Sango and turned away from him on the beanbag chair.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are...NOT!"

"Are...TOO!"

"Stupid, are not!"

"Baka, are too!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Sango rolled her eyes and returned to her book. Miroku watched her, wishing he could pull her into his arms and kiss her tenderly. He settled for wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a tone.

"I'm loving on you."

"No thank you." Sango slid out of his arm, a light blush gracing her face.

"Let me, Sango. You know you love me too."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do." Miroku sounded confident, enough.

She said nothing.

"Do you like me Sango?"

Silence.

"Tell me, or I'll...tell Hojo you have the hotts for him."

"He wont' believe you.

"I'll tell Kuranosuke that you have the hotts for him!"

Sango froze. Kuranosuke was a highly annoying dark haired boy who was plainly in love with Sango. She hated him but he never seemed to get the hint. She always tried to keep her distance but somehow he managed to find himself coming over to her house to borrow stupid things like toothbrushes in which she never seemed to have a toothbrush or could find hers.

A stalker he was.

"No! Don't!"

"Do you like me and I wont."

Silence.

"I'm warning you."

She started to blush. "Well I like you as a f-"

"As a boyfriend?"

"Um...I...."

"Oh Kuranosuke!" He called playfully.

"Alright, alright! Yes!" She shoved her nose in the book and began reading quickly. Her mind was thick and foggy. Miroku sat there with a big grin on his face.

He pushed down the top of the book and looked at her with his big, blue-orbed eyes. He grinned.

"Get away, pervert." She pushed him aside.

Not a moment later: "MIROKU!" SLAP!

... **.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...**

Bonus:

Check out my funnies page at my website...Type in: www. ((as always)) then ((my web host)) Then a slash (( / )) then MasterMonkMiroku. Then you'll be at my site. Then it's under the Funnies box. It's the interviews. I like them a lot, they're very 

Oh, if anyone's interested, tomorrow evening I'll be updating Inufluencing Miroku, my other story in progress.

Well, that's it for now.

-Kurokage-


	3. Rocks and Silver Planes

**Yoga Class**

Chapter Three (Again): Rocks and silver planes 

Okay, shout-outs! Eight of 'em!

**Starfire77: Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Demonslayingmonk: I love love Miroku and Sango too! They're so sweet together. ((Coos)) Aye, Kuranosuke, the spoiled brat. ((laugh)) Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Moonlit-night98: I updated Inufluencing Miroku…well, not for third chapter. ((Eh)) Anyways, thanks! ((laughs)) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nessa: Very much thanks, and thanks to you for reviewing!**

**Micayasha: I don't know; call me old fashioned but I always thought the guy kissed the girl first and hugged her first. Maybe I'm just not good at the whole idea of flirting between two and all that. ((Sigh)) ((lol)) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chocolatechipp: Aye, it was 287! Can't believe I lost all those! ((Sad sigh)) Well, thank you! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Kagome4Inu: Well, I tried to type it but it deleted it. Notice the link didn't work neither…((Aye))**

**YoukaiTajaiyaSango: ((laughs)) Wooh, thank ya and thanks for reviewing much, much!**

**Shadowww15: You know, my name ((Kuro Kage)) means black shadow. That's cool(ness)! Thanks for reviewing!**

….…

The class was beginning to settle down as the small toad of a teacher stood on top of his desk, pacing back and forth. He already had attempted to pace behind his desk but only the small black hat he wore on his head could be seen.

"Class…it has come to my attention that you are not respecting me as a human…erm…toad-being." He paced once more, almost slipping over the edge on a stack of papers. "So I found myself someone to love!"

He waited for the class to applaude.

No applause.

"Well…erm…her name is Kicky."

Now laughter erupted.

"Who the hell is she?" A random boy screamed.

"I hope she's hott!" Another yelled.

"Oh she is! She is!" Jaken seemed now overjoyed to show his newfound love. Jumping behind his desk he struggled to get back up clutching a rock in his small hand. ((Thank you for those who helped on this!))

"Look how sexy she is!" Jaken exclaimed. He started to stroke her outside almost nervously. "She likes it when I do this." He gave a toady grin.

People in the classroom were grimacing in horror and disgust.

"What the-" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, perfectly grossed out.

Kagome and Sango on the other hand, were sighing delicately as were all the other girls. He had found someone...something to love!

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome sat outside the school, the water fountain spurting water beautifully into the sunlight. Kagome sat with Inuyasha, their hands clasped together. Sango sat on the edge, looking over the horizon at the trees and houses, a small smile on her lips. Miroku sat on the ground beside her, leaning back against the fountain, strumming his guitar.

"Fly the ocean in a silver plane…see the jungle when it's wet with rain…" Miroku strummed softly, singing beautifully, his blue eyes illuminated in the sunset colors.

Kagome and Inuyasha listened, Kagome's head leaning on his shoulder.

"Love is so alone without you. Maybe you'll be lonesome too? I'll fly the ocean in a silver plane. I'll see the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember till you're home again…You belong to me…" Miroku looked up at her, with a few more strokes to complete the song.

She blushed and smiled warmly at him. Miroku started picking up the pace on his song, trying to depict I his mind what he wanted to sing to her.

"Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you, maybe in a different light you can see me stand on my own again, cause I now I can see. You are the antidote that gets me by. Something strong, like a drug that gets me high. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I lie."

Sango smiled at this…was this his apology for being such a lecher?

"I love you Sango…" He whispered, staring up at the sunset.

"I…I love you Miroku." She whispered back softly.

He heard.

………..….././././…….

Thank you to all those who reviewed, and please review next chapter!

Credit to the bands off the CD of Shrek, and to the band Crossfade.

Alright, and then credit to those who developed the "Jaken falling in love with a rock" theory!

Now then, to get this out of my system:

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban came out on DVD yesterday! I love it!**

Alright, we're calm again. ((lol))

Thanks,

_KuroKage_


	4. Truth Serum Part I

**Yoga Class**

Chapter Four (Again) : Truth Serum

**Shout-outs! (** Twelve! Yeah!

**DarkHeartKeyblade: **I wish I had an imaginary pet wolf named Miroku… ((Goes off and sulks)) ((Comes back)) Okay, I got a pet squirrel! Thanks for reviewing!

Shadowww15: I would never dream of updating soon. ((Shrug)) ((Laughs)) Just joking. Sorry about the slow update and all…but um…the drowning part…what body of water, then we'll talk? ((Grin)) Thanks for reviewing! 

**Moonlit-night98: **Jaken falling in love with a rock was so hilarious I couldn't resist adding it. His rock is "sexy" according to him. ((Laughs)) Thanks for reviewing!

**Nessa03: **I'm a bit afraid to write of fluff because so many people hate on it… ((Shrug)) ((Laughs)) We need fluff supporters! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fairyskye: **((Watches nearby person run away screaming)) Heh. I don't know if Sesshomaru heard Sango yet…she said it real quietly…but I did leave him full demon…((Thinking)) ((Shrug)) Thanks for reviewing!

**Starfire77: **Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!

**Sango-Anime Chick: **((Bows to you)) Thank you greatly for your idea. It was excellent. Thank you and thanks for reviewing!

**Chocolatechipp: **So many Sango and Miroku supports…and I am one of them! ((Evil laughter echoes about room)) I love the thought of Miroku singing to Sango…((Eyes get big and watery)) Thanks for reviewing!

**Deonslayingmonk: **Does this have anything to do with the nickname Demonslayingmonk? Or am I way off? ((Laughs)) Thanks for reviewing!

**Demonslayingmonk: **Jaken and the rock is really funny. ((Grin)) Episode 47? Thanks for reviewing!

**Deomonslayingmonk: **Again, I ask, does this have anything to do with the nickname Demonslayingmonk? ((Laughs)) Hitomi…Hm…I like Utada…Hikari…Yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady-inuyasha14: **((Laughs)) It's hard to make the chapters longer because I get really into typing and then upload and realize I only focused on one spot without detail and such. I will do better! ((Determined)) Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry about the lack of responding to reviews and updating. My birthday was this past week and I was swamped studying for finals, most of us know how that is. ((Aye!))

Also, everything I so confusing! Anybody got any tips on how to get a guy to ask you out? ((Laughs)) ((Pleading eyes))

Oh and one more thing…Should a girl give the first kiss, or a guy? I'm old fashioned and perhaps guys should…but I don't know really.

Okay, I'll stop talking and let you onto the Chapter. ((Laughs)) If anyone has any ideas I'd be glad to listen.

-KuroKage-

It was another day in Yoga class, a hot, sweaty Thursday afternoon, just one day from Friday and two from Saturday. Sleeping, the class came in and took their seats on the beanbags, looking lazily up at the clowns and the rock, now tied with a pretty pink bow, on the desk.

"I hate this class, say it I hate this class…" Inuyasha sang lazily, twiddling his pencil in his fingertips and staring down at the blank piece of paper.

"Okay class," Professor Jaken took his place, standing on the desk, one foot over his rock which he stroked in that manner. "On your papers, as previously I told you to bring, I want you to draw the person you're in love with." He then pointed to a circle on the board. "That is mine." He gave his drawing a lovely gaze before turning back to the class. "Well…get on it with it!" He snapped.

Miroku smiled and began to depict Sango on his paper. Sango considered teasing Miroku and drawing Sesshomaru, but decided against it. She had only now warmed up to him, and teasing him would only provoke for perversion from him.

Kagome began doodling a boy with Inuyasha's bangs, but soon found herself doodling little dog ears on him. _He looks so cute with dog ears!_ Kagome thought._ I wish Inuyasha had them._

Inuyasha, however, wasn't drawing anything but instead rapping to himself…

"I hate this class

Say it I hate this class

Say it! All my Yoga members say I hate this class

What? Take it back

You better take it back

Before we shove a rock

Up your ((Inuyasha cursed, causing Kagome to slap the back of his head))"

Miroku was looking up at Inuyasha, watching and listening. He was smiling. This only urged Inuyasha on.

"Can you dig it?

Wanna wish it?  
To be outside

Fresh air

With your girl.

Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Take it inside

On the couch  
Kiss her good

Don't fall- ((Kagome gave him another sharp whack in the head. "PERVERT!"))"

Kagome, with an annoyed look on her face, commanded Inuyasha to start drawing the picture of his love.

"I can't think of one." He said, examining his pencil.

There was a moment of silence before:

"WHAT???"

Inuyasha cowered. "I erm…I don't know…"

"WHAT!!"

"I…erm…I don't know how to…uh…" He glanced over at Miroku, who mouthed the words "draw you! Draw you!"

"I don't know how to…draw you, yeah, that's right. Draw you!" Inuyasha sputtered.

Kagome nodded contently, an annoyed look still gracing her face. "Good enough. Tell Miroku thanks later," She growled, adding as an after thought.

Sango shook her head in an annoyed way. She had drawn a reasonably good picture of Miroku holding a tall toothpick looking staff. Miroku had a very good picture of Sango, only holding a small boomerang. He looked at it disdainfully and made the boomerang a little bigger than her.

"There." He smiled at his finished work and pulled it back from his face.

Sango finished hers and laid it by him. "It's nice," He commented, showing her his. She frowned at the boomerang and snatched back hers. She decorated his staff, giving it three rings on the top of a giant ring and a centerpiece going through it. "There. That's better."

Kagome put hers down. It turned out her little dog-boy had a M.C. Hammer pants in the color red, and a kimono top with a white undershirt. She made slits in the shoulders. "Hm…" Thoughfully she put her pencil in her mouth before she made his hair flowing and an annoyed look on his face. "He's hott," she commented to herself.

Inuyasha had begun his poor drawing of a girl with a lopsided face, not on purpose of course. She had pretty black hair, which he colored in sloppily, and big oval shaped brown eyes, colored in again, and a smile. He gave her the school outfit. "There…Kagome!"

Kagome peered over at it and frowned. "Look at my smile. It's crooked."

"I know," He said in defiance, to protect his picture.

She glared at him. "What?"

"I mean uh…I can't help it." Inuyasha said quickly.

"In other words, he sucks at drawing," Miroku input.

Sango snickered, covering her mouth with her jacket sleeve to hide the giggle. Kagome gave her a fake glare also, and looked down at her picture. She added a butterfly.

"I don't like butterflies," Inuyasha whined.

"DEAL!" She snapped, her voice angry and loud.

The classroom became completely quiet as everyone turned to give her weird looks.

"Uh…heh heh…sorry?" She said quietly, an embaressed look at on her face. Her eyes darted to her own paper again, blush gracing her already pink cheeks.

Inuyasha sniggered, and doodled on the rest of his paper.

Miroku was walking with Sango, their hands clasped within each other's. Inuyasha and Kagome were behind them, Kagome drawing on a note pad in front of her, Inuyasha had headphones on, blaring.

Singing softly, Miroku was trying to swoon Sango into giving him a kiss. "A kiss by a rose from the gray who the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom…a light hits the gloom on the gray…" He sang softly, his mouth next to her ear, occasionally sweeping against it. Her face was bright red, trying to ignore him without success. She could only think of him.

Inuyasha was screaming the lyrics, not a care in the world or who he might be disrupting, namely Miroku during his sweet song.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY REPUTATION! LIVING IN THE PAST, IT'S A NEW GENERATION. A…girls…got to…" Inuyasha paused and looked at the CD player in his hands. He shook his head and changed the song.

Kagome shook her head at him in an annoyed manner. She still hadn't forgiven him for the drawing incident two days ago.

"How can I say if it I don't love you anymore than I ever thought to…" Inuyasha sang quietly then banged loudly on a string guitar. "HOW CAN I SAY IT!"

Kagome's glare narrowed. She pinched his arm and waited for him to lower the headphones, which were still blaring the same lyrics. "That had better not be your song to me."

"Huh? Oh…what? Oh! No, no!" He waved his hands for emphasis.

She put her hands on her hips and stopped, while Miroku and Sango walked on. Inuyasha looked at her up and down while Kagome glared at him.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" Kagome's voice was set in stone; cold as ice; hard as rock.

Inuyasha paused for a second before replying. "Damn baby, you don't know how sexy you look right now."

Kagome's face went bright red. Inuyasha grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. Miroku and Sango, now realizing no one was following them, ((Or perhaps because Sango had been looking to talk to Kagome for an excuse not to kiss Miroku)).

"Kagome?" Sango cried, looking at them as they kissed.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried, looking at the both of them. He turned to Sango. "If it works for Inuyasha it'll work for me…" He grabbed Sango by the waist and pulled her to him, before she smacked him upside the head. He let go, dazed.

Inuyasha sulkily swept into the room, loaded down with blankets. Professor Jaken had informed them that they should bring blankets for they were going to try a whole new way of looking at Yoga.

"You will be trying to understand each other by finding out the truth! You will hear their personal thoughts and-"

"Mind reading?" Someone called out.

"No…well, yes but not completely. Now, if you would let me finish-" Professor Jaken began.

"That's impossible," another called out.

Professor Jaken gritted his teeth and tried again. "I-"

"No one cares!"

"AHHH! SHUT UP YOU LITTLE URCHINS!" Professor Jaken jumped up and down on his desk angrily. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut-"

"No one's talking."

"AHHH!" He slipped on his beloved rock and fell behind the desk. The class burst into laughter.

"I hate you," Professor Jaken muttered, his normally green face red. He stood up and brushed himself off, putting on a pair of glasses. "Okay." His voice was calm from embaressment. "I want you each to pair up and take a bottle of Truth Serum, then give them only a teaspoon full…then ask them anything you want. It last five minutes. Boys go today, girls tomorrow." With that he turned and, carrying his rock, headed off to the men's teacher bathroom.

Kagome and Sango jumped up to get the Truth Serum. They came back to find Miroku and Inuyasha laying on their backs, ready for the potion to be fed to them by their women.

Sango measured out a teaspoon of the Truth Serum and dumped it down Miroku's throat, careful lnot to touch his lyrics. He swallowed it and got a sour look on his face before his eyes lost trace of a pupil. He lay there so motionless that Sango was worried he was dead.

"Are you alright!" She cried.

"Only with you in my arms…" Miroku replied in his sultry voice.

She gave him a shocked look then understood the potion was working. With a smirk on her face she began her questions.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"How badly?"

"I yearn at night and every day and everytime I see you."

She smiled. "Is there any other girl you think is hott?"

"No."

"Honestly?" ((It was Truth Serum after all))

"Yes."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Are you a pervert?"

"No."

Sango frowned. Some potion. She shook her head, content with the questioning.

Inuyasha, having just taken his potion, was sputtering out some very interesting secrets, only have been asked if he like pineapples by Kagome.

"Love you, Kagome. I wanna hold you in my arms, or tickle you so I can hear you laugh or kiss your cheek to see you blush and kiss your lips cause you're so beautiful…" He ranted on and on about how gorgeous and magnificent her looks were.

Kagome, on the other hand, was in quite a state of shock, looking like she had been given the Truth Serum also.

Okay, that is a bit longer than I usually write, right? Get it? Write? Right? ((Laughs)) ((No one laughs)) ((Sulks))

Well, I just got finished watching Harry Potter 3 for the twenty-second time since it released. It's weird, that movie NEVER gets old. ((Grin))

Anyways, reread the beginning notes and let me know on some of those questions. Believe it or not, they are quite important to me. ((Blush))

Well, until my next update…

_KuroKage_


	5. Sub Chapter: Happy Christmas!

**Yoga Class**

Chapter Five (Again): Sub Chapter: Happy Christmas!

I want to thank everyone for the reviews. You guys are so wonderful...((Gushes)) Anyways, the point I was going to make is that I brought Kikyou into the story before I had Yoga Class deleted. ((Curses)) She was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend who was staying with him. Sounds weird? I know, I know. I also have Sesshomaru involved...and the whole point of the story is humor. How do you get humor out of this? **BREAK DANCING!**

But first...shout-outs to everyone who reviewed!

**Nessa03: **Wooh hoo, I love fluff. ((Cuddles fluff)) Thank you for reviewing and Happy Christmas!

**Starfire77: **Thank you, ((Bows)) thank you. Thanks for reviewing and Happy Christmas, or Hannekah! ((How DO you spell Hannekauh...kuh?))

**Since I'm already confused...HAPPY CHRISTMAS/HANNEKUH TO EVERYONE!**

Damn...how do you spell that?

**Shadowww15: **Oh, oh I got you beat. 77 times on HP3. ((Bows as I clap)) Thank you for reviewing, and happy...yeah...((Laughs))

**YoukaiTajaiyaSango: **I know what Sugoi means...but I don't remember....ack! What does it mean? Me neither...but alas, (earwax) we'll have to wait for another chapter. ((Glares at self)) Thanks for reviewing!

**twistedtajiya: **Neat pen name by the way. I wrote the previous Yoga story but it was deleted because I upset some uploading rule, though I never figured out what rule that was exactly...((Shrug)) what is ooc?? Sorry, I'm slow at abbreviations. ((Bows)) And an update you have. Thanks for reviewing!

**fairyskye: **Me neither. ((Glares at self)) Sadly, if I get in a hyper mood I can't type seriously so I have to write about weird things and I wanted to upset and I was hyper ((Stupid cokes)) ((Giggle)) See? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and Happy Christmas/Hannekuh! ((How do you spell Hannekuh!?))

**SangoAnime Chick: **Wow thank you. ((Grin)) ((Bows to the ground till nose touches like Dobby the House-Elf)) Do you read Harry Potter? I love Harry Potter. ((Grin)) And vampires....((Shrug)) thank you for reviewing!

**Demonslayingmonk: **Heck, me too. ((Laughs)) Though he probably does think other girls are hott...((Vein in head twitches X)) ((Shrug)) They were in Episode 46 & 47?? Woah, I thought they were way earlier....((Thinking)) ((Shrugs)) Hm...Well, thanks for reviewing!

**moonlit-night98: **I know what you mean. We get Christmas break for two weeks but the last six days have gone by so fast...((Cries)) and the snow outside melted already and it's not even Christmas! ((Cries for the snow)) Well, thanks for reviewing and Happy Christmas/Hannekuh! ((I give up on trying to spell it...clenches fist))

**Kagome4Inu:** If I knew what you meant about the whole "gray" thing I would answer back BUT ((Laughs)). The end. The end. The end. The end. ((quotes)) "And once you have set down your pen, we will know you have reached the end." ((Copyright J.M.)) Well, thanks for reviewing and happy holidays!

((Okay, saying Happy Holidays is much easier than spelling Hannekuh. ((I'll kill if I am spelling it right. ((Laughs)) ))

**lady-inuyasha 14: **Wooh hoo. ((Grin)) ((Cheers)) Thank you and thanks for reviewing! Happy holidays!!

**InuKag4EverLove: **Thankyou and I hope things are going well for you. Stress stinks, but Arid works, just remember that. ((Grin)) Well, reading always helps me feel better, so good luck. Well, thank you for reviewing and happy holidays!

**chocolatechipp: **Dang, everyone's waiting for that and I postpone it for another chapter. ((Laughs manically)) Yeah, that's exactly what Sango thought...not a pervert? ((Laughs)) I got(s) a question: Does Shokora no Sakuhen mean Chocolate Chip...or does it mean something else? ((Confused)) Thanks for reviewing and happy holidays!

So **yes**, for those of you who read the shout-outs...I am postponing Kagome and Sango's reactions to the truth serum...muwhahaha! But I do have something else...and I like to be random...((Pulls out M.C. Hammer pants)) HERE WE GO!

**Finally.............da da da....!!!**

The gang, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, sat around a blazing fire in Inuyasha's mansion, the one he lived in with his older brother, Sesshomaru. Sango had cringed at the thought of Sesshomaru being home, and Kagome had cringed at the thought Kikyou being there, but Inuyasha and Miroku had managed to set Kikyou and Sesshomaru up on a blind date, both of which were going terrible:

"You're Kikyou!?" Sesshomaru asked, completely in disbelief.

"I am!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, no, no. See, Inuyasha mentioned a _hott_ girl with gorgeous black hair and warm brown eyes. YOU ARE NOT SANGO!" ((Note: Technically, Inuyasha only said she had black hair and brown eyes. He made the rest up.)) ((Frees self from grasp of Kagome-lovers))

"DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT!" Kikyou turned, around and flung her hair out, strutting off.

Once they were done laughing at the thought of Sesshomaru and Kikyou enjoying a candlelight dinner, they began to hand out presents.

"First," Inuyasha announced, "Miroku had set up a presentation for us and," upon giving Miroku a glare, "had better have made a good one."

Miroku nodded and flapped his hand in reinsurance. "Don't worry about it, of course I will!"

He stood up and brushed off his red sweater, and straightened his little Santa Claus hat. He picked up a lit candle and blew it out, holding it like a microphone. Inuyasha went over to the Karaoke system and pumped up the song.

He stepped a bit to the beat waiting for the words.

"Last night I took a walk in the snow. Couples holding hands; places to go. Seems like everyone but me is in love. Santa can you hear me?"

Inuyasha smirked and took the candle from him. "Watch." He said, waiting for the song to catch up.

"I sign my letters that I sealed with a kiss. I send it off, it said just this: I know exactly what I want this year. Santa can you hear me??"

Sango jumped up. "Let me show you how." She grabbed the candle and sang, with Inuyasha echoing her, his Santa hat crooked.

"I want my baby (baby) I want someone to love me; someone to hold. Maybe, maybe, (maybe, maybe) he'll be all my own with a big red bow!"

At this, Miroku jumped up and grabbed a giant red bow from under the tree and stuck it to his forehead, sitting at Sango's feet. She laughed at him and passed the "microphone" to Kagome, who stood up.

"Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year. All I want is one thing: tell me my true love is near! He's all I want, just for me. Underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa that's my only wish this year."

Inuyasha jumped under the tree during Kagome's singing, with a big grin on his face. She smirked and handed him the candle.

"Oh yeah…Christmas eve, I just can't sleep. Would I be wrong with taking a peak? Cause I heard that you're coming to town. Santa can you hear me?" Inuyasha sang, passing it to Sango.

"I really hope that you're on your way with something special in your sleigh. Oh please make my wish come true. Santa can you hear me?" She laughed when she finished, blushing, passing it to Miroku who grinned.

"Oh, please make my wish come true. Santa can you hear me? I want my baby (baby). I want someone to love me someone to hold me. Maybe (maybe; maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe!" He gave a sly grin to Sango and pointed to the mistletoe above her head. Her face went bright red and she ducked away from him just as Inuyasha took the mike.

"Santa can you hear me, I have been so good this year. And all I want is one thing: tell me my true love is near!" He looked at Kagome, who smiled and took the candle.

"He's all I want just for me, underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year. I hope my letter reaches you in time. Bring me love can call all mine (yeah; yeah) cause I have been so good this year." There was a love moment between the two where they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Can't be alone under the mistletoe!" Miroku sang loudly, chasing Sango around the couch, who squealed.

"He's all want and a big red bow. Santa can you hear me (hear me?) I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing: tell me my true love is near. He's all I want. Just for me underneath my Christmas tree." Kagome sang softly, looking at Inuyasha who still lay under the Christmas tree.

"I'll be waiting here (oh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year. Oh Santa can you hear me? Oh Santa." Inuyasha sang back, keeping eye contact, the love visible in their eyes.

"Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree. Oh I'll be waiting here…Santa that's my only wish this year…" Everyone sang.

There was a moment's silence…Miroku had Sango pinned to the couch and he was sitting in her lap, while Kagome and Inuyasha stared into each other's eyes. Then…

"WAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Everyone's face went bright red as they looked up to see who had been laughing so hard. It was the neighbor, a tiny little boy with brilliant red hair and green eyes, but the shortest midget on the block, and there quite a lot of midgets.

"SHIPPO!"

((Birds scattered at Inuyasha screamed.)) ((What the hell are birds doing at a house during the wintertime?)) ((Well, why wouldn't they be?)) ((Oh, I don't know…cause THEY MIGRATE!)) ((Oh, right.))

**(Still dancing)) Okay, I want Trigun back on Adult Swim!!! I WANT VASH BACK! ((SCREAMING))**

Who is with me on that!??

Anyways, sorry I didn't update the actual story. I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Christmas, though I am uploading on Christmas Eve, but that's just how it goes. The song is called My Only Wish This Year, and the version I heard was sang by Britney Spears.

All right**, HAPPY HOLIDAYS**!

-KuroKage-


	6. Truth Serum Part II

**Yoga Class**

Chapter Six (Again): Truth Serum Part II

Hey guys. I hope everyone had an excellent Christmas. I know I did. I finally got the PS2 I had wanted since it came out about five years ago. ((Frown)) As it turns out the new Xbox is coming out this June. What do you know? I finally get the greatest system ever and a better one is out. Oh well, who cares. I can finally play Kingdom Hearts and soon Kingdom Hearts 2! For all of you Kingdom Heart fans, KH: Chain of Memories is indeed the sequel ((Read it in the official Game book)) to Kingdom Hearts, but only for the Gameboy. The good thing is that you don't have to have beaten the original KH to play it, no story needed. It retells the tale. ((Frown))

**Shout-outs:**

**Nessa03: **And a Happy Christmas to you too! ((Bows)) Thank you and thanks for reviewing.

**Fairyskye: **Happy Christmas also to you. ((Bow)) I miss Vash so much on Adult Swim, those frigging idiots taking it off. ((Fist clenches)) Thanks for reviewing!

**Starfire77: **Happy Christmas and thank you. ((Grin)) Thanks for reviewing! Do you ever watch Cowboy Bebop?

**Kagome4Inu: **You'll be seeing me later? ((Shrug)) Should I start thinking up corrections so you can fix them? ((Raises eyebrows)) Heh. See you Sakura. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chocolatechipp: **Yes, back to the Truth Serum! ((Chants)) That's neat. Shokora no Sakuhen…I had to ask, my apologies. Just one day after Christmas, better late than never? ((Lol)) Thank you for reviewing!

**YoukaiTajaiyaSango: **Sugoi…I think I've asked that before. ((Sweatdrop)) Thank you and this time I will learn it! ((New Years Resolution!)) ((Dances)) Thanks for reviewing!

Kagome put the drink to her lips, her face souring as the liquid slid down her throat. She coughed for a moment before knocking unconscious into Inuyasha's waiting arms. Her eyes were open, solid brown and pupiless. Inuyasha sat her up, leaning her into the wall and looking straight at those eyes.

"Do you think I'm cute?" He asked with a grin.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Do you think I'm hott?"

The smile widened. "Yes."

"Do you think I'm…" He remained thoughtful for a moment. "Sexy?" He grinned.

She nodded, a smile over her lips.

He nodded his head. "I knew it."

Miroku on the other hand was struggling with his questions. Sango had denied most everything, and he was swearing the truth serum hadn't worked.

"Do you think I'm hott and sexy and beautiful?"

"No." She frowned.

"Do you think I'm awesomely smart?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

Miroku frowned. This was not going as well as he hoped.

"Then what do you think of me?" He asked in a strangely timid voice.

"I think you're wonderful," She smiled. "And I love you."

He grinned. "Works for me." Leaning in he kissed her cheek.

SLAP! Even in her trance she knew when she was beign groped. He pulled back his hand.

After Class 

Sesshomaru paced the floor to his room, his mind going over plan after plan. He could think of nothing to win Sango over unless he started dressing in purple and pierced his ears. Oh, and became a complete pervert.

He shook his hand as Jaken offered suggestion after suggestion.

"You know, she hates it when he is perverted with her…I've seen it in class…"

"Is this all you learn you imbecile?" Sesshomaru snarled angrily. "I get you this position, have you find a girlfriend," at this Jaken stroked his rock lovingly, "and you still do not come up with any information I just might find valuable?" He slammed his fist into the desk.

"Well you see I've been thinking on it and…and…" Jaken sputtered in a rush.

Sesshomaru rounded upon him, he eyes menacing and amber. His fangs were bared, showing off their shine.

"Lord…!"

**Okay I am so sorry this chapter is so short but I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now and I was bored but I wanted to play video games but I wasn't allowed to do that either and I'm scared of getting caught…**

**Please review on what little I have.**

**-KuroKage-**


	7. Nocturnal Fairy

Yoga Class

**Chapter 7: Nocturnal Fairy**

Oh my gosh, this is my first update in a month! Can you believe that? High school is a busy time, oh well, I suppose it's not a story that is too likely to be missed. I noticed an abundance in Sango and Miroku humor stories. Good.

Shout-outs:

**Miranda** - Thanks. I love the PS1 but PS2 just has so many more options-hence a DVD player! Thanks for reviewing!

**Demonslaying Kagura **- Lol I don't have a sister, but I definately wonder what it would be like to have one...((Thoughtful)) Thank for reviewing!

**shadowww15** - It's been very interesting lately. I have a curious question, on your pen name, does the word shadowww having three w's mean anything significant? Just curious. Thanks for reviewing!

**InuKag4EverLove** - Happy very late New Year to you too! ((Bow)) Thank you for reviewing!

**Demonslayingmonk** - Muwhahaha! Very interesting idea there! Thanks for the idea and thanks for reviewing!

**twistedtajiya **- I don't recall ever getting grounded but once from my candles. I can hear him saying it, his attitude is such a cocky one at times that he just might be the one to call himself that had that term existed in the fuedal era. ((Laughs)) Thanks for reviewing!

**fairyskye** - So Kagura and Sesshomaru is a bad choice? I just can't think of how Rin would manage to be older though. ((Thinking)) Kagura does seem to hvae a thing for Sesshomaru. ((Lol)) Thanks for reviewing!

**Kagome4Inu** - If I had time I would. Notice how I only update once a month now. ((Sweatdrop)) Aren't you glad it's almost February? The month of love! ((Eyes sparkle)) Get your boy a Valentine card for fun. Make it funny. Thanks for reviewing!

**YoukaiTajiyaSango **- Thank you. Sugoi right? ((worried)) Thanks for reviewing!

**chocolatechipp **- Kicky would miss him, which is a darn shame because little does he know, Mossy, Kicky's ex-lover is also in love with Jaken. Dark, I know. Thanks for reviewing, and yes: Sango and Miroku forever!

**RandomInsanePaperPrincess** - Wow, I never hear I am. Thank you. Thank you for reviewing!

**Starfire77 **- I love Cowboy Bebop. Eine rocks!

**inu-kitsune-youkai **- I sha'll and thanks for reviewing!

**lady-inuyasha14-** I did specify this in this chapter. Sometimes I confuse myself because I throw out random thoughts. Thanks for reviewing!

Story!   
"WHAT?" Sango shouted, her hands clasped to the sides of her hair. First truth potion, and now this? What was this teacher's problem?

"Calm down, Sango. This isn't that bad! At least we aren't admitting our deepest secrets anymore!" Kagome said, reassuringly.

"Though you do have to wonder why that green crack-head had us do that in the first place," Miroku said.

"Probably to find out how his beloved rock truly felt," sniggered Inuyasha, stepping out from the shadows. Kagome leaned up for her morning kiss on the check. Swiftly Inuyasha leaned in and pecked it, his cheeks red from the "intimacy" in front of Sango and Miroku.

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist, who tensed, carefully monitering his hand's where-abouts. "How do we know who gets cast for the glorious role of the Nocturnal Fairy?"

"It will be posted on the school notice board this afternoon. I do hope I get it!" Kagome added as an after-thought. Her face lit up in a bright smile, until she realized the stares she was getting from her friends. "Uh...for the extra-credit only," she said rather sheepishly.

All three smiled. Five extra points in class wasn't a bad thing, concidering that since Kagome began dating Inuyasha in the past week she had suddenly been striving for magnificent grades. Why? Nobody knew.

Sango and Miroku's relationship on the other hand had taken a definate twist. Sango, learning to be more forward about her feelings, had confided her darkest thoughts, making even Miroku blush in embaressment. Sango was mortified when she awoke the next morning to discover the secrets she had told.

Inuyasha, upon asking Kagome out, had seemed to rather slow down his studies. Why bother? He had only focused on them to catch Kagome's attention and now that he had it-well, school importance just seemed a bit stuffed down the drain.

The four walked through the double doors and down the hallway, their silence a give-away to their curiousity about who got the part of the Nocturnal Fairy, a rather interesting role: A lovely blue fairy decided that her solid color only made her the same as the other solid pink fairies so she went on a hunt to find someone who could make her poka dotted. She found an owl who told her that the Chinchilla was the only one who could help her, but he was nocturnal and all good fairies were asleep at that time. Rather than stay up late she agreed to accept night-vision from the owl. She went after the Chinchilla and gained, not polka dots, but the invention of tye-dye!

Quite an interesting story on the whole.

They walked to the notice board, spotting a solid pink piece of paper with a list of characters and people who would act the characters out. A duo of black haired girls were gathered around the paper, and Kagome, though angriliy so, noticed that one of them was none-other than Kikyou, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend and some other girl she didn't know, and cared not in the least about.

Once they had departed, Kikyou giving Inuyasha her most enticing smile, who only rolled his eyes in return at her retreating form, the four of them stared at the pink sheet, their fingers tracing their names to the character they would play. Sango became most annoyed at trying to find her name as Miroku kept putting his hand on hers to try and hold her hand.

Kagome found hers at once. "No! I wanted that part so bad!" She stomped her foot and turned, annoyed at her role: one of the bees that swirled around the tree that the owl lived in. Great, not only was she going to have to wear yellow and black but she would also have to carry a comb and wax paper making the buzzing sounds. Great!

Inuyasha carried his finger across. "I'm the lover of the pink fairy!" His eyes widened. "Intercourse with a fairy-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, clamping a hand over his mouth. "PG-13 talk only!"

"Oh Kagome," Sango said, freeing her hand from Miroku's and moving across. "I'm only a bee too." She sighed. So much for getting the role of the wise Chinchilla, Henry.

The three of them turned and began to walk away when a loud yell and a followed thud errupted around them. They turned to see what the noise was only to discover Miroku on the floor, climbing away, his eyes wide and beads of sweat on his forehead.

Sango rushed to him, pulling him up. "What is it?"

Kagome stood attentive, only arm around Inuyasha's bicep.

"I'm...I'm....the Nocturnal Fairy!" Miroku cried, passing out. Inuyasha was about to laugh at him before he realized - "intercourse with a fairy-" He too, passed out.

Ten Minutes Later

Miroku awoke to his beloved fanning him with a bent piece of paper. They were in his room, at his house, and he was not the Nocturnal Fairy. Wait, he was. He groaned and fell back on the bed, Sango leaning over and bringing a cup of water to his lips.

"It will be alright. You won't look that bad in pink," she commented, holding his head upa nd tipping the glass.

Miroku took a sip and pushed it away. "I'm a guy, and a guy does not play the part of a fairy, much less a nocturnal one. A guy who does is semi-gay, but a guy who has to eh be the lover of another guy is fully gay, and I am certainly not that."

"No one suspects you to be gay! You're with me!"

"They still might-"

WHACK!

"How dare you say something so inconciderate like that!" Sango cried, her hand holding the now empty cup, and Miroku's head iwth a large bump, his hair soaked from the water.

At that moment the phone rang, and Sango leapt for it. "Hello?"

"This is Professor Jaken. I must speak with Miroku," his voice squeaked.

Sango reluctantly handed Miroku the receiver, a threatening look in her eyes. He took the hint and spoke very softly for fear of upsetting her.

"Hello?" His eyes widened more and sweat broke out on his forehead again. "Blue, sir? Tights? No sir, a tutu? Yes, sir." Sango, feeling bad, began fanning his forehead and dabbing at it iwth a cool washrag. She filled the cup with water from a pitcher on the side of the bed. Anymore snide comments and she was smack him with this pitcher!

He gulped and said goodbye, hanging the phone up. Then he fell back once more.

"What is it?" Sango asked, dabbing at his forehead.

"They want me in blue ribbons to add color, and he is seriously going to paint all of my skin a pink color. In fact, not paint but spray on. It should last the three days the play will go on." He was ready to pass out.

Due to all her self-control, Sango managed to keep in the laughter that rang about her head. She delicately put a hand to her mouth, and to someone who didn't know her it would seem nothing more than a "that's terrible!" gesture.

Sango kissed his forehead. "it will be alright. I think you will look good in tights and pink skin."

"I should get sick more often."

With that, he gave her a quick grope.

"YOU NO GOOD LECHER!" She grabbed the pitcher.

SMACK!

End (For now!)

Thank you so much for reviewing and I need some help deciding something.

Since it is very opposed upon that Sesshomaru and Sango get together, who should **Sesshomaru be with?**

**Kikyou** (Don't ask, just to make it three.)

**Kagura** (Hey, she likes him in the series)

**Rin** (A very much older Rin for sure)

Thanks and please review!

-Kuro Kage -


	8. Decisions and Monkeys

**Yoga Class**

Chapter Eight: Decisions and Monkeys

Everyone be proud - I wrote another chapter! Okay, okay-the nocturnal fairy was a bit strange but it was off the top of my head so give me props. (Props...who thought of that saying anyway?)

**Shout-outs:**

Starfire77: Expect the unexpected...but if you expect the unexpected does the unexpected become the expected thus meaning you cannot expect what you thought was the unexpected because it is now the expected? Yes...that is exactly it. Thanks for reviewing!

BaByXbOoX143: I'm glad to know someone laughed at it.nn And I fully agree on the Rin thing because she is more like a daughter than anything. I was pondering this then Boom! Idea! Thanks for reviewing! (Plus Kikyou lvoes Inuyasha)

Demonslayingmonk: The story I got off the top of my head. It was interesting. Every short story I write is so dumb and profoundly stupid it's...well, stupid. Kagura is neat-Thanks for reviewing!

chocolatechipp: Whoo hoo-I got props! ((Runs around with them)) ((Props are tiny green sea anemones (sp) )) Yeah I know that is why I thought it safe to make Miroku in that position, cept for those episodes where Inuyasha questions it-but it's funny. Thanks for reviewing!

fairyskye: Nah, I like questions. ...will you be mad if I put him with Kagura? ((Cower)) Thanks for reviewing!

Sango-Anime-Chick: Yeah, I love it too for some strange and freak reason. I have other stories about those two if you want to read them sometime- or go check out (Think think) Tao Punk (Maybe that's the sn) She has a wonderful Sesshomaru and Sango story! I have Brilliant Minds and Sudden Love. Mine aren't that great but oh well. O.O Thanks for reiviewing!

Zimfry23: I love Crossfade and thank you so much. ((Hugs self )) Can I ask how you pronouce your penname? Zim-free or Zim-fry? ((Confused)) Curiously killed the cat, but it still had 8 lives left. Thanks for reviewing!

Lady-Sango 77: I shall, and thank you. Thanks for reviewing!

YouTajiyaSango: I think Kagura is almost unanimous (Sp?) Kagura would be a good choice, Kikyou might mess it up cause I already have her as Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend in this story so...aye-would be a twist (ideas ideas) Thanks for reviewing!

shadowww15: ((Hides)) I"ll do my best-((looks at everyone else)) Rin would be a good choice...she does have a set relationship with Sesshomaru in the series... Thanks for reviewing!

Miranda: Rin would be a good choice...(Ideas ideas) Ah, well it's all so interesting to think about. Thanks for reviewing!

Kagome4Inu Actually Kagura seems to be leading. My plays issues are, well...not really MY issues but oh well-it was random and I liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry I didn't capitalize the names...I'm lazy. ((Eats chips and coke))

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no

He wouldn't even open up the door

He never made me feel liek I was special

He isn't really what I'm looking for-

Her new CD is pretty cool.

Professor Jaken stood before the group of gathered students on the large stage looking down at the lot of them.

"Okay," his voice was extremely high today. His love rock, Kicky, was in his left pocket. "We have to chose music for the play-I was thinking we should make it up and I am assigning this special job to Koga and Inuyasha."

"WHAT?" They both cried, their hatred for one another dove deeper than blood and kidneys.

"I can't be with that loser-It'll ruin not only my reputation but the music will reek!" Koga yelled out, his long black ponytail swinging beautifully.

"Yeah? WELL-I can't be with that sick-o ("Oh good word," Kagome muttered to Sango sarcastically.) because he-he...he..." His paused, thinking. "He is STUPID!" ("REALLY good word," Kagome whispered again.)

"Look you two-we only have a week till the show and we need all the practice we can get so you two are going to have to buck up ("Buck...up?" Sango asked to Kagome, quietly in blunt and sarcastic confusion.) and get it together. Pick songs-make up songs-I don't care but they have to relate to a lovely fairy-and a beautiful rock-" he added as an afterthought.

"But I'm already in the play as it is!" He cried.

"Then I'm goign to have to change the part to someone else..." He looked around the crowd.

Kagome, who had been annoyed that morning by Inuyasha, raised her hand. "We don't have time to change it-leave the part to him. Inuyasha is responsible (Miroku snickered) and he'll get it done."

Jaken smiled proudly at Kagome and nodded. not noticing Inuyasha's jaw drop heavily. "Very well then. Now then-only the parts-" he passed out the papers with parts on them. "I need some volunteers to do make-up."

There was silence and no one raised their hand.

"Well then-Sango and Kikyou-you two are our make-up artist."

Miroku's face spread in a grin. "And I have to be covered in paint Sango-head to toe-" He said to her, grinning until he got a whack in the face.

"Okay, and last but certainly not least is too introduce my assistant manager...Give a great round of applause to Sesshomaru-" Every girl standing there except Kagome and Sango burst into applause as the graceful and delicate yet strong Sesshomaru came out from the side curtain, his long veil of silver hair training behind him.

"He'll be helping me direct-now then-Miroku and Inuyasha-bring your parts up here. Bees, please stand over there for now. Everyone else, help me set up-" He voice drifted off as Sango and Kagome sepertaed themselves into the back of the bees-around nineteen beese. They talked amongst themselves, Kagome's eyes wide and her cheeks pink.

"Sango-I know you hate to hear this but-"

"No Kagome-shut up!"

"I have to PEE!" She danced a bit, then raced off up the aisle, ducking behind chairs so she wouldn't get caught.

Sango sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. SHe peered around the stage, her eyes trained to find Miroku who was tlaking to Professor Jaken ina loud tone.

"Hello-" A voice behind Sango made her jump. SHe turned quickly, her eyes wide as she came face to faec with Sesshomaru.

"OH-um...hi Sesshomaru," she answered nervously.

"YOu haven't called me," he replied cooly.

"I never call you-" she answered.

"Well, you need my number then." He handed her a piece of paper with it on there.

"Um-thanks I guess." She stuffed it into her back pocket.

"Now then-Sango..." He slowly slilpped an arm around her waist, her cheeks turning a brilliant red. "S-s-s-sesshomaru-" She stuttered.

"IT's alright Sango dear-" He leaned down to kiss her when-

SMACK!

WHACK!

BAM!

SMACK-

WHACK-BAM!

KA-BLAM!

"You dirty bastard! I told you stay away from HER!"

SMACK SMACK SMCAK SMACK!

Sango fell backwards onto her butt-her eyes wide. She saw Miroku, then Kagome running forward...Sesshomaru was on the ground covering his head-a girl with black hair and feathers beating him with a plastic bat. A smaller girl peered over her 'mommy's' hip and watched her Daddy being hit.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY BASTARD-I SAID NOT TO TOUCH HER!"

Sesshomaru said nothing-he was far too occupied with twitching in pain.

Sango came to her senses and jumped up. "Wait wait...stop! He didnt mean it-he was just joking!"

THe woman gave him a few more whacks before turning and looking at her rival. "How dare you take MY man away from me you whore!"

"Hold it now-" Miroku said, trying to step in.

"Look-I'm nto going to fight with you...just...who are you?" Sango asked curiously. Sesshomaru was now brushing himself off.

After she had blew a hair out of her face and whacked Sesshomaru one more time-the woman spoke. "I'm Kagura-and this is my husband Sessshomaru-"

"I am not your-"

WHACK!

"As I was saying-this is my HUSBAND-" she glared down at him "Sesshomaru and our daughter, Rin." THe little girl with her front tooth missing stepped out and grinned.

"You have a wife?" Sango cried, her hand sgoing to her face.

"Yes he does and he loves her-come along now dear-" She grabbed his feet and dragged him away and up the aisle, the little girl trying to talk to her Daddy all the while.

"A father...hm-" Said Sango, shaking her head. "Never expected that."

She turned to watch the remainder of the play, just in tiem to see a puff ball of dirt rush across the stage. Inuysha and Koga were at it, their fist flying and hair ripping. kagome was in hystarics laughing at the two.

"What happened-" Sango asked, eyeing the stage.

"Well, see-Koga wanted it o say 'And the lovely bee of only fifteen!' meaning me, but Inuyasha wanted it to say 'And the best music maker since Tasha-Inuyasha!" With that she laughed again.

Frankly, Sango couldn't see what wsa so funny...

Okay that's it for now and RinSesshy lovers please don't kill me! ((Cower)) I just went with thee majority of the vote...Sorry-aye. Lol.

One more **poll:**

**Shoudl I have songs I make up**

**Or actual song songs?**

Please review!

KuroKage


	9. Not really any monkeys

**Yoga Class**

Chapter Nine: The Real Monkeys

Wow, it hasn't even been that long since I last updated…Anyways, it's spring break now and I'm just relaxing and having a good time. Actually I've been watching TV all-day and wasting the minutes that I could be using to clean and such. Oh well, tomorrow might change-it's a different day.

Shout-outs:

BaByXbOoX143: Thanks! I'm glad someone liked the turn out of the family. I didn't want to leave Rin out but the thought of Rin being Sesshomaru's girlfriend seems kind of strange to me because she's so young. So-being a father is more suited. Plus, at least I have those two characters now. Thanks for reviewing!

YoukaiTajiyaSango: Lol. It helps-I think I'll do more of both or more of just one-but I'm still not sure and I'm going to write the chapter in a few minutes. Anyways, what does Ne mean? I know Gomen is sorry. Thanks for reviewing!

Dancingsilverwolf: It was major into Yoga Class to begin with-that's how it got started but once I got my story deleted the first time (which turned out to not be such a bad thing other than losing all those chapters) from there it's just been more into Jaken and his teachings. Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to make it less confusing!

Shadowww15: Thank you, lol. I just can't see him with Rin cause she's so little and I couldn't picture Rin older…Eh, anyway. Thanks for reviewing and your advice!

Lady-Sango77: So true-I like that idea lots. Thanks for reviewing!

Starfire77: A time when I can't think up some stupid song? Never! Thanks for reviewing!

Kagome4Inu: We all need anger management. ((Twitch)) Especially Jacob. Haha. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Demonslayingmonk: He would be quite the interesting father! Good then my make-everyone-think-miroku-is-beating-sesshomaru-plan worked! (METMIBSP) Thanks for reviewing!

Wind Archer: Thankee for your advice. Thanks for reviewing!

Kitsu Kurasei: Just for you I named the title The Real Monkeys and plan to include a segment with monkeys in it. Thanks for reviewing!

Zimfry23: Oh, yeah I watch and love both of those shows! I just wish they hadn't taken Invader Zim off Nickelodeon. ((Curses them)) Gir was awesome! I love Futurama, and definitely Simpsons (Same creator and all). I guess I prefer Soft Rock and Rock. ((I know-almost two extremes) I love Matchbox 20 and Dido and such. My Chemical Romance…Yeah I like pretty much everything. I could include those…Thanks for reviewing!

animelover: Wow, thank you and thanks for reviewing!

**. . . . . . . . . l . . . . . . l . . . . .**

All the pain I thought I knew 

**All the thoughts lead back to you  
back to what was never said**

**Back and forth inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable-come and take me away**

……**l……ll……lll…..STORY…..ll…….ll……l**

It was opening night. The crowd outside was unbelievable as most of them had heard from Miroku's family (A bunch of lecherous, gossiping monks) that Inuyasha was to be a girl fairie, of course Miroku had left out who he happened to be. He still shuddered to think of it.

Backstage was a mess. Kagome was running around trying to get people to straighten things up while Jaken sat in a chair with Kikyou dabbing at his forehead and Hojo petting Kicky. Kagome, in her bee costume rushed onto stage with Sango and other members as the curtain began to rise. At once Jaken jumped up and raced to the side to direct, best as he could…

There was a loud noise and the audience immediately covered their ears. It sounded like a record being scratched…

"Everybody say hey …. Ho…. Hey …. Ho…"

"No," screamed Jaken running around stage and nearly ripping Inuyasha and Koga's ears off. "Away from the music! AWAY!" He pressed the play button and soft classical music echoed on the stage as Miroku – covered in head to toe in blue paint with a blue shirt and blue shorts with beads covered them –actually they were boxers, but only Sango cared to notice.

He danced onto the step on his tippy toes – his cheeks luckily covered by the blue paint for they were a startling red. As he danced across the screen on the very tip of his toes – speaking his parts with perfect emphasis…perfection in all aspects….

The audience was taken – their eyes were brimming with tears when the blue fairy sat alone on the plastic rock and cried his heart out because he just wanted to be different – not solid…Oh and the agony of discovering he would have to venture out into the night! One women gave a weep as Miroku fell to his knees…and the curtain drew together….The music was all classical hits – there were even fogies at the back dancing to a tune they had known as boys…until they started booty dancing…then they were thrown out – but anyway.

The night was magic for Jaken who was in a dead faint most of the play…until he heard the rapper like scratching of records…the he finally tied Inuyasha and Kouga up until it came time for Inuyasha to become Miroku's lover-

Decked in solid pink he ventured out onto the stage – his long hair in a hair net completely determined to do his best…

They talked and acted, danced their little jig and listened as the audience laughed at their jokes, smiled at the amount of love…and finally wept at their parting:

"Bluefairyella…you know that you and I could never be together as long as my passion for changing my color is involved!" Miroku cried out, raising his arm in gesture.

"But my sweet, solidbluefairyhunk….I am in love with you – does this mean nothing!" Inuyasha turned around his hands to his face while Koga snickered behind the curtain…until Jaken gagged him.

"I must go now…I love you…have you anything to say in return?" Everyone could hear Sango backstage sighing, wishing it had been her he was saying these romantic things too, even if he was pink.

Inuyasha smiled at Miroku, and put both his hands on Miroku's shoulders – looking him straight in the eye…his eyes filled with tears at the mere thought of what he would be saying next…

"Sweet dreams are made of this but who I am to disagree…traveled the world and the seven seas-everybody's looking for something-"

After that the whole auditorium was a ruckus…people were falling over in their chairs laughing and the cast backstage had rushed out and were slapping Inuyasha on the back and patting his shoulders-Kagome even gave him a hug…

Inuyasha had successfully ruined the entire play…

After that Jaken managed to get everyone back in order and attempt to complete the play but no matter whose line it was they would sing verses from a song until most of the audience had left – even the two booty dancing fogies.

"INUYASHA!" Jaken screamed… "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING MY WORLD OF TORTURE!" he hissed the last words and stormed out.

Oh how different things would be….

**Preview!**

Not really a preview – but a look into what I have planned next…

Inuyasha is now entered in Jaken's training program to make him….disciplined. Little does he know the whole idea of it favors Samara's horrible happenings like in the Ring. If you haven't seen it…don't worry – if you have, we cried for her until she climbed out of the TV!

**Okay:**

So that solved the music thing…classical and scratching records…sorry it was so short though but I had this all planned out in my head and sounds a lot better if you think about it…anyways, the next chapter might not be about Samara **unless a couple of people **are whooting for it…that movie was a bit traumatizing for a few days. . ..

**KuroKage**


	10. Copying Sentences

Yoga Class

Chapter 10: Copying Sentences

Okay, I know my story got out of hand and well, retarded so slowly I am working on bringing it back on track to the original title and all that other good stuff. I updated pretty soon actually, which is neat cause school is coming to a close. Only thirty-something days left for us! It's neatness.

Anyway, I tried a bit to put some effort…okay so I didn't really, but if you review I promise to remain serious and keep it on track!

Kuro-

Shout-outs:

**Muffins Mckenzie: **I quite liked the idea of those two as fairies also. Thank ya for reviewing! hands you goodie bag

**Kagome of darkness: **But it's the odd things in life that make it interesting, stupid, and occasionally funny. Thanks for reviewing! hands you goodie bag  
**shadowww15: ** Yay! Thank you. special hands you goodie bag Thanks for reviewing!

**Sangonesan: **Wow! See, I feel a lot better now cause when I first submitted it…I thought "Lord Kuro, this chapter sucks." And then I got comments saying how stupid it was. U hands you goodie bag Thanks for reviewing!

**Kagome4Inu: **I've explained why I don't really read them but now (Mwuhahah) I have time on my hands and can definitely start reading more fanfictions! And yours do not suck! whacks you on the head Thanks for reviewing! hands you goodie bag

**animelover: ** Yay! Thankie very much, and thanks for reviewing! hands you goodie bag

Story time!

The class bell had rang and the chairs were filled up in Professor Jaken's classroom. He stood with his back to the teenagers, filling out the information on the board: I will not ruin and rap when my great professor has a play. They were to write it nine hundred and ninety-nine times, only cause Jaken liked that number…strangely enough.

Inuyasha sat in the back of the classroom, folding paper airplanes and sending them sailing to the front of the room where they crashed into the desk. Kagome would turn around and tsk-tsk at him, then turn back and resume writing, though properly she felt that she had done nothing to deserve to write this much.

Miroku was undoubtably flirting with Sango. She tried her best to ignore it but someone rubbing your arse was a bit hard to ignore. She instead focused on her writing while Miroku wrote, a happy look on his face despite all the work he had to do.

"Homo" Hojo sat gazing at Kagome, his eyes in a dream state. The way she had taken control that night at the play amazed him! Of course…she had waited to hug Inuyasha but someone must have dared her to, or so Hojo thought anyway.

Jaken turned back to the class, clearing his throat to catch their attention…and it did not catch their attention. He cleared his throat louder, his green face showing signs of redness, but to no avail.

"Aiiiiii! You wretched urchins! You twelve sandwich eating-#&(#)(!)" He jumped up and down on the desk repeatedly, screaming until his face was blue. That seemed to have their attention. He cleared his throat for good measure. "I am going to announce that our next project will be Yoga moves-"

"Oh you mean we actually do Yoga in Yoga class?" Someone shouted from the back, most likely Koga or Inuyasha. No, it had been Inuyasha…Koga was flipping his raven hair back and forth. The whole fight with Inuyasha frayed the ends a bit, nothing a quick trim couldn't help with.

Jaken, however, remained silent until the laughter died down. He resumed, "yes, we will be doing actual Yoga moves in the classroom beginning as soon as you finish writing your sentences which I'm sure you have. Now pass them up!"

"But we only started three and a half minutes ago!" Kagome cried, her grades seemingly more important these days.

"UP! Pass them up! Up! Up!" He smiled cheerfully at the thought of grading these incomplete papers. Once they were situated on his desk he continued once more, "Okay, you may chose a partner but only someone you completely trust. These moves are painful, dangerous, and extremely difficult."

"Why are we taking this class in the first place?" Inuyasha groaned, grabbing Kagome's hand. She was still gaping at the papers sitting on the desk that were incomplete.

"Haven't we done something like this before, Sango, my love?" Miroku asked, pulling his hand back from her rear as she turned around.

"Yes." She answered him and turned back around, glancing around for a partner.

"Sango! Aren't we working together?"

"He said to have someone you trust…" Sango replied, a smile on her face.

"Sango!" The tone in Miroku's voice clearly state heart-break…torment…anguish…

"Fine, fine," She said, turning back around. She got up and got a beanbag that Jaken was now instructing them to grab.

Once everyone in the classroom was situated more or less, Jaken turned on the overhead and showed them positions that involved ripping muscles apart, pulling bones out of their sockets, etc. The usual Yoga stuff we not so limber people see.

Inuyasha sat on the beanbag chair, trying to get Kagome to stretch her leg over the back of her head. "What if I tell you a story?"

"A story?" She asked.

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Me. My past life."

"Alright, tell." She tugged on her leg, working it back up.

"There once was this boy named Inuyasha, and he dreamed of being an awesome writer. He worked on it day and night, practicing and publishing what little he could, which was none. And so, one night Inuyasha swore that he would write and write until he became insane!"

Kagome looked up at him. "So he finally published something right?" She looked at him hopefully; she so loved stories with happy endings.

"One year later he was put into an insane-asylum…"

"Inuyasha!"

Meanwhile Miroku was having the time of his life while Sango beat him over the head with a pillow. Enough said about that, I think.

Jaken, however, was under his desk, a large book placed in front of him, well hidden behind his under the desk curtain. (Think about Mr. Krocker from Fairly Odd Parents) (Yes, I still watch that show faithfully…)

He opened the book and began watching the black mist float out from the book and around the top of the classroom. The kids were having so much fun they hardly noticed the danger they were being engulfed in…

Ehh… 

Okay, so that chapter probably totally and completely sucked too!

I probably should stop writing stories right now cause that one was horrid…I only got like six reviews for the last chapter and thank you for all who read it and thank you for all who reviewed!

Next time I hand out chocolate, marshmellow, rice crispies, peanut butter, zebra cake cookies!

Kuro kage-

(Black shadow)


	11. Into the Mist

Yoga Class

Chapter 11 – Into the Mist

Okay, I updated again. At least it didn't take me too long to update I guess. Thank you for everyone who reviewed.

**Muffins Mckenzie**: Sorry if I seemed…rude but the last chapter just…seemed like it sucked to me. Oh well. And thank you. Please review again! hands cookie

**Kagome of darkness**: Funny is good…lol Thanks for reviewing and please review again! hands cookie too

**RandomInsanePaperPrincess:** Neat pen name btw. Heh, my friend told me a story similar to this so I fixed it up cause…he's more morbid than funny. , Anyway, thank you for reviewing and please review again! hands cookie

**Kagomereincarnated:** I thought it was really funny cause…well, I can see them running around as fairies…Lol. One of my friends just thought the idea was stupid so I felt like it was a dumb idea, so yeah. Thanks for reviewing and please review again! hands cookie

**animelover:** Aye. Silence is awkward. Thanks for reviewing and please review again. hands you cookie

**Kurayami22:** Thank you and please review again. hands cookie

**Sangonesan:** I like goodie bags…Thank and please review again! hands cookie

**Ocean Lore**: I remember you, lol. I like the new pen name, it's neatness and sounds pretty. Thank you and thanks for reviewing. hands cookie

**Shadowww15:** I know some too, but I shouldn't talk. I don't really like Jimmy Neutron, I can't get into it like the Fairly Odd Parents. It's hilariousness. That and I'm an insane Looney Tunes addict! Thanks for reviewing and please review again. hands cookie

**YoukaiTajiyaSango: **Muchos gracias…However you spell that. I'm not due to take Spanish until next year. , Thanks for reviewing and please review again! hands cookie

Okay, as you know in the last chapter the mist was swirling above them. Okay, it goes on from there. Please review.

Soon the black mist had formed around the classroom, unbenounced to the people in the room, they could not see it for they were but mortals. Jaken, however, was standing on his desk, dressed in brown, a small black hat on his head. He was holding a long stick with the face of a man, and the face of a woman on either side. He swung it in a circular motion, stirring the mist.

Soon everyone began noticing his strange behavior. Inuyasha watched him, his head spinning and feeling dizzy. Why did everything seem so familiar to him? Kagome on the other hand, had fainted. She lay on the ground on her side, her sweeping black hair splaying around her face. Sango and Miroku too had passed out. They lay on one another, her head on his chest, his hand involuntarily on her rear.

"Least nothings changed," Inuyasha thought, the dizziness increasing. Jaken stirred the mist still, closing his large bug eyes. Inuyasha stood, making his way to the front of the room. Only Koga remained standing, his eyes half-open.

"Mutt…" Koga called, another memory he had still to figure it's place.

Inuyasha ignored him for the time being, stiffly walking to Jaken, his arm outstretched. His fingernails looked so peculiar…

Then in a flash everything was gone, and only blackness could be seen. Inuyasha cried out for Kagome, but she was no where to be seen. He rushed forward toward the desk but collided with nothing. Then, all was still and he was thinking no more.

Miroku awoke to the sound of air being swept through the tops of trees. He sat up and glanced around the room, his eyes adjusting to the brilliant sunlight. Around him were trees and bushes, even a burnt out fire, but no one else. He then felt something peculiar in his lap. Looking down he saw his lovely Sango with her face buried in his lap. He couldn't help but grin, stroking her hair as he did.

She stirred and opened her eyes, took one second to note where her face was before allowing her hand to collide with his face. He sat with a look of stun on his face, annoyance then he realized he was pleased. It was fun to do this to her. Fun for him, mainly.

Sango was sitting up on her knees, brushing off her school uniform, until she noticed it wasn't a uniform she was brushing off but the front of an over kimono, pink and white in color. She wore a green skirt over it. Her eyes widened and she looked to Miroku who had now discovered he wore a purple robe, and a black garment underneath. Over his hand were prayer beads, and more purple cloth. He gazed at it, a tight pressure in the center of his palm. The foreboding sense told him not to unravel it.

"Where are we, Miroku?" Sango asked, standing up and glancing around. Next to a tree stood a boomerang of bone, taller than she. She picked it up easily, slinging it over her back and noting just how right this all felt.

"I'm not sure, Sango," he replied, grabbing the staff from the ground. He had picked it up without a second thought, somehow knowing that it belonged to him.

"Ahhh!" A scream echoed off to the side. Sango looked at Miroku before running toward the sound, Miroku following her. They skidded to a stop, their eyes wide, looking up into the sky. A giant beast of purple mist was staring down at them, his eyes solid black with no pupil. The claws he had were long, and sharp. He had a snarl, fangs, but no smile. No warmth to him at all.

"Be ready, Sango." Miroku said, his hand on his palm. In his heart he knew whatever was in his hand was the answer to the destruction of the beast.

Sango was ready, already. She had slipped out of the over kimono and skirt, leaving only a black body suit with pieces of armor tied to her. She finished tying the one over her knee and looked up at the monster, her boomerang at ready.

Suddenly a small cat appeared, brandishing a long fluffy tail and a black X over it's forehead. It mewed at her, then transformed into a giant version of the cat, fangs over baring on it's lip.

"Aiii!" The scream came from the sky. Sango and Miroku lookd up to see a girl, strangely dressed, in the hand of the monster, her arms tucked at her side, black hair flying around her head. She wore a green skirt and a strangely decorated white shirt. Her legs were partially white, the rest normal color. "Inuyasha! If youd on't get me down-right now!"

"Shut up wench, I'm working on it!" It was a silver haired boy, his clothes were red, pants and top all.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried, remembering him well. He ran over to him, followed by Sango who was trying to comfort Kagome. "Don't worry! We'll get you down!"

"Tell that stupid hanyou to hurry it up! Aiii!" The monster swung her around once more, her face looking a bit green.

"I think she's about to hurl…" Miroku commented.

"No you think?" Kagome cried from above.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, thin and weak looking at first but once transformed into a thick metal, the handle wrapped in fur or hair.

"How we going to get her down?" he asked, looking up at her. "I've tried to slash it." Then his face lit up. "Just use your wind tunnel, Miroku!"

Miroku gave him a look of stupidity, and annoyance. "Kagome's up there! I can't suck her in!"

"Oh-right…" He paused once more, concidering the options.

"Put a sutra thing on it or something." Inuyasha said. He turned, arms crossed over his chest. Miroku and he began arguing at once.

Sango was staring up at the monster, watching it's head. In the center was a purple slash, seemingly solid. "Inuyasha! There!" She pointed to the mark.

"Look, I don't see where you're going with this," he replied.

"Baka! It's solid!" she cried, exasperated.

"You're right," Miroku nodded.

"So?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Strike it!" Sango and Miroku cried in unison.

"Yeah, yeah. If she asks this was my idea." Inuyasha leapt in the air. "Blades of blood!" The red slashes cut into the monsters forehead causing it to howl and the purple slash on it to shatter. The monster dropped Kagome. Immediately Inuyasha dropped under her and caught her, falling backwards. She sat on his chest, her eyes shut.

Miroku and Sango watched as the monster screamed, it's hands closing over it's forehead. In moments lights were attaching to the monster from the sky, all purple in color. There was a shimmer over it before it exploded, a piece of something falling to the ground below.

Miroku held out his hand and took it, looking at the shard…

There was darkness once more over the group.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha questioned, blackness around him. He was floating, he could feel it, as if nothing were holding onto him, no ground to stand up, and no air to breathe.

"I don't know," came a voice, it was Miroku's. "Where is Sango and Kagome?"

"Here," they said, floating. They closed their eyes.

Then they landed, Inuyasha's hand outstretched once more. "What happened?" he asked in his head, his eyes adjusting to the light. "Was that a dream?" He fell backwards, his eyes shutting. When would it be over?

The Yoga class awoke to sunlight pouring into the classroom. The windows had been opened and Jaken stood on his desk, his little hands on his sides, with normal clothes on again, no black hat as Inuyasha had seen earlier.

"I have just had you relive your past lives," he said, watching them as they slowly sat up. "Anyone want to share?"

One kid raised his hand. "I was Einstein."

"I was Benjamin Franklin…dang, I was a pimp…"

Jaken scratched his head. Who were they talking about?

The class bell rang and Inuyasha stood up, shaking his head, and walking toward the door. He left behind Kagome, who in a huff, caught up with him. "What is on your mind, InuYasha?" she asked.

"Nothing," He replied, gruffly.

She frowned at him, walking beside him, almost jogging to keep up. He turned to his pathway and into the doorway of his home. He glanced at her. "I'll see you later." He went inside.

Kagome gave a sigh and continued home.

Miroku and Sango were walking together, Sango's hands swinging at her sides. Miroku glanced once at them, making up his mind. He reached over and slid his hadn around hers, making her cheeks flame red. He smiled, walking. She clutched his hand and stepped closer to him, the distance between them closer.

Birds chirped, and the air was fresh, the smell of freshly cut grass wafting around them. The sky was clear, and clouds in swirls floated above them, the sun partially hidden. A wind swept past them bring a breeze.

Could it all seem such bliss outdoors? All was well except in the mind of Inuyasha.

He sat in his room pondering what he had seen earlier. The fight between the mist creature. That stupid class had turned into this-a way to look at his past. Was it even his past or just a creation from his mind? It could have very well been, but it just seemed so natural for him to swing the sword. It seemed as if he had been back in his body, his hands gripping the handle.

He couldn't have been…or could he?

And slowly the story swings away from having anything to do with Yoga Class at all. I know, I know. I'm bad at sticking to subjects but sooner or later you just run out of things to say I guess…

Lol. Okay, if everyone wishes I'll make it more associated with Yoga Class.

_KuroKage_

(black shadow)


	12. Disappearance of All

Yoga Class

**Chapter Twelve: Disappearance of All**

Here I am, updating shortly after only a week. I want to thank everyone who reviewed me and I'd greatly appreciate if you'd review me again. I updated sooner, or attempted to, and I suppose I succeeded. Don't be alarmed by this chapter if it's…out of place, or makes no sense. I'm not sure if it even flows or sounds good. I just woke up and wanted to update. , Sure beats my monthly updates, Ney?

Reviews:

**Kagome of Darkness:** Funny, I wasn't expecting it either, lol. Thanks for reviewing and please review again.

**Kurayami22:** Thank you, and glad you liked the cookie. Thanks for reviewing and please review again.

**Muffins McKenzie:** I shall, and thanks for reviewing and (as always) please review again.

**TC **– Thank you and thanks for reviewing. Review again, Ney.

**YoukaiTajiyaSango**: He somehow can teach it, I haven't actually said how yet. It's rather bizarre. Kicky is actually cousin to the principal of the school. Eh, I don't know how to spell. Mochas Gracias!

**Animelover:** Thank you and thanks for reviewing, please review again, nyo.

**Sangonesan:** Ha. I certainly don't mind straying from Yoga. Yoga is fun but only well you're able to prop your leg on your back going OVER your head. I cant' do it. I can't do that and gymnastics. Thanks for reviewing and please review again!

**Zimfry23:** Well, my friend told me she didn't want the Samara idea. She's also the one who said the whole "pink fairie" thing was stupid-and I guess she's right. I love Miroku and Sango too-though Sesshomaru is awesome too…Thanks for reviewing and please review again, and I hope your computer is better.

**Lady-Sango77:** I shall, and thank you, and thanks for updating.

**Ocean Lore:** Yeah, gets booted AGAIN. I can't believe they took it off that first time! That bit big time. And thank you for defending my story with your spork. Hey, I like Kikyou too-when not dead of course. Please review again!

And onto the story, Ney:

* * *

Miroku sat in his study, glancing over the pages of his Yoga book. Their assignment was to use Yoga and discover their past selves. Jaken seemed to be up front on all the things Miroku could do-knowing what Buddha charms Miroku could learn, or what jumps he could make. Jaken had discovered it for everyone, even his beloved Sango.

Now he sat, deeply disturbed, in thought, glancing at the books his grandfather and father had saved for him-all dealing with being a monk. As he looked through the pages of them, he found himself blacking out at times, seeing visions-but perhaps they were only daydreams. Of this, he couldn't be certain.

With his hands folded under his chin he stared into the lamp lit beside the books. In it he saw his Sango, in a different dress, with hair pulled low down her back. As he stared harder she began to move, appearing to fight, but fighting appearing to tear her up emotionally, as well as physically. There went a chain scythe into her back. Miroku leapt to his feet and in furry cried out her name, "Sango!"

He grabbed the lamp, commanding it to show him more. "Where is she?" He got onto his knees and cursed himself for being impatient with the gods, then stood and quietly prayed to them. He turned from the lamp and instead gazed into a fireplace, concentrating on the flames. Soon he saw his Sango again, her eyes closing, her body lying with a younger one, his face quite the same to hers. Her brother…

Miroku turned and picked up the phone, calming himself before dialing her number, watching outside the window into the black sky as he waited. One ring; two, then three times it rang; he found himself growing ever impatient. Quickly an answering machine message picked up, and he heard Sango's voice:

"I'm sorry, I am not here right now but if you leave a message I'll get back to you-"

"Or me!" Her younger brother's voice jumped in.

"Yes, or Kohaku. 'Bye."

Beep.

Miroku paused; not knowing what to say, then very calmly began. "Where are you Sango? I am worried; I need you here with me. I have to share with you what I have discovered of myself-"

Beep.

He gazed at the receiver, the voice mail cut off. With that-he knew he had to travel to her home. Miroku grabbed a coat and ran the entire path to her home, not so far from his beautiful house. As he reached it, he rang the doorbell, slamming his fist onto the door. Many moments passed before he grabbed the handle, turned it, and slammed his body against the door. The wood, old and peeling, splintered slightly. Miroku heaved himself upon it again-feeling pieces cut into his slightly. This time the wood cracked, and the door spilled forward onto the floor.

After quickly collecting himself, Miroku jumped up and dashed inside, going through the living room, and partial dining room, then to the kitchen, all the while calling out here name. He checked inside the bathroom, finding evidence of a previous shower. Perhaps he was overreacting and they had gone out? No, what he saw was real and it frightened him.

He entered upon her brother's room, Kohaku. Looking around he only saw exactly what his room had been at that young age. A small bed with messy sheets and blankets, on the walls were posters of racecars and anime images, and on the floor there were litters of toys and games that were never put away. On the desk sat a lamp with messy papers holding B and B-. After checking the closet he turned and ran the rest of the way to the hallway.

Into Sango's room he went, noting with a quick smile the pictures of Miroku and her she had pinned above her bed. Her clothes were laid out for the next day over her chair, and she had been writing something. He had no time to glance at it. He opened her closet and found nothing but clothes, some neatly hung up; others throw over the hangers and some on the floor. He looked back at her room, seeing nothing but the bookshelves and the posters of celebrities.

Dejectedly he stepped into the living room, feeling himself on the brink of all emotions. Where had they gone and where was he going?

Hr

It was all happening so fast! Sango had once been sitting in her room when all went black from looking at the moon, the image that she couldn't turn from was seeing Kohaku, happy and sitting on the steps, a little fearful of fighting, because of his good heart. No sooner had she decided to turn when everything was gone, the world, her mind, and she found herself above everything, watching herself on the ground, fighting and living. It scared her.

She felt all the pain that her earth image was feeling. Soon, that pain was becoming greater and greater. Kohaku had turned on them! He had been so young, but so strong. But inside she knew it wasn't him, she could still save him! She had been stabbed, and staggering, had fallen on him, his body dead as hers appeared to be.

"This has to be it," Sango whispered, watching her Earth self, with arrows stabbing into her, dying. They were buried, and Sango awoke, still alive. She mourned Kohaku, crying for him. Then she saw the silver haired hanyou. It was Inuyasha!

Soon, there was Kagome and Miroku, just as lecherous as ever. Then, she was stealing Tetsaiga, and she was jealous of Miroku's young friend who wanted so badly to be his lover. It was all happening so fast!

There was a moment when everything blacked out once more and Sango found herself, not above her body, but in her body. She stood and glanced around, but no one was there. The sky was clouded darkly and lightning ran downward in one spot.

She began walking to that spot. As she walked her mind raced. What had taken place? Was this the past life that they had been trying to discover, or was she asleep? But she was feeling pain! And to make sure, Sango took her knife and gently cut into the top of her arm. She winced. Yes, she was still feeling.

As she walked, holding a torn piece of cloth over the cut, she could hear voices arguing and how familiar they were! Two males, she noted. She hurried, happy to finally hear them!

"Inuyasha!" She cried, coming in on him and Kouga of the wolf tribe arguing heatedly over Kagome, who sat on a rock looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, and Kagome cried her name. They hugged each other then turned to glare at the arguing two. Slowly, Kouga and Inuyasha realized they were being watched. They turned carefully to glance at Sango and Kagome, who were watching him in a glare.

"Eh…" Kouga was off, not before giving Inuyasha a slap on the face.

"That bastard slapped me!" He at once started to take off after him, but Kagome, being wise, grabbed Inuyasha by the ears and held him back. He yelped and sat on the ground, rubbing his delicate ears and muttering, "wench," repeatedly.

There was a soft voice speaking; evidence of how wise it was in the voice of words. Sango knew this voice and she jumped into Miroku's arms, glad he was finally with them.

Miroku smiled at her, and hugged her quickly, pulling her back to make sure she was all right. "I was worried, I searched your house and um…have to buy you a new door-"

"WHAT? YOU BROKE MY DOOR?"

"It was purely out of love to save you by sweet!"

"DON'T 'MY SWEET' ME, YOU LECHER!"

Miroku only smiled at her and pulled her deep into his arms. He hugged her tightly, smiling at how she relaxed at once. Kagome gave an "aww" and returned to comforting Inuyasha, whose feelings had been rather hurt by the sharp pull on his ears.

Sango pulled away, after making sure her face was no longer red. Miroku glanced up at the sky, watching the black clouds. "Miasma," he said, looking to Inuyasha to confirm. Inuyasha stood, nodding his head and looking toward it. "I can smell the stench of the vermin who is behind this…" His eyes narrowed.

Kagome questioned him, "Who is it, Inuyasha?"

"That's an easy one, who else would be willing to slaughter humans as dogs with no place in the world? Only my half-brother-Sesshomaru."

* * *

That's it for now. Let me know if it's lacking something.

I kind of want to start a new fanfic but I have no idea what exactly would make a great fan fiction. Some of mine have been rather…stupid and I realized it and ended them quickly. Gah.

KurO KagE


	13. Hidden

Yoga Class  
Chapter Thirteen: Hidden

Reviewers:

Thank you for reviewing and please review again! I wish I could like, write individual ones but…eh, no time right now cause yeah so thank you to:

Ocean Lore  
Shadowww15  
animelover  
YoukaiYajiyaSango  
Lady-Sango77  
Manda  
Sangonesan  
Kurayami22  
Muffins Mckenzie  
Kagome of darkness

Inuyasha stood, nodding his head and looking toward it. "I can smell the stench of the vermin who is behind this…" His eyes narrowed.

Kagome questioned him, "Who is it, Inuyasha?"

"That's an easy one, who else would be willing to slaughter humans as dogs with no place in the world? Only my half-brother-Sesshomaru."

….. …..

"Inuyasha, I understand that if I were to question your judgement on attempting to find said Sesshomaru it would be unwise, but if he is the one we cannot battle equally at this time should it not be of the better decision to turn around at this point and resume our routine back in the age of which we know?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked at him slowly, then looked back at Kagome, then back at Miroku. "What?"

Kagome sighed. "Stupid, he's asking why we are hunting down Sesshomaru if we can't take him."

"Because we can. We can."

"Inuyasha, play not the fool. I can tell you are quite afraid of Sesshomaru at this point."

"I'm not scared!"

"Scared-no. Afraid? Yes."

Inuyasha growled at Miroku, swiping at him with his claws but turned back towards the miasma again. "We have to go into it. Trust me on this, I some how know this is the right path to take."

Sango spoke up. "Sometimes there is no right path. You judge with your heart…and if Inuyasha thinks it's best that we travel to Sesshomaru, then maybe it's best."

Kagome nodded, somewhat gravely and picked up the bow and arrow set lying on the ground. "I'm ready."

Sango adjusted the boomerang, and Miroku rubbed the palm of his hand. "What is it with your palm, Miroku?" Sango asked, taking his hand and touching the spot.

Miroku winced and pulled back. "It's nothing," he said, walking toward the miasma. Sango gave his retreating form a small look of concern, but continued on without another word.

Dark was coming slowly, and the light filtering through the trees steadily became thinner and thinner. Pale stars sprung out into the sky above and the sun was slowly slipped behind the mountains they walked to. The moon was slowly disappearing, nearing the time of the New Moon.

The grass below their feet was slightly wet, and creatures of all kinds were watching from the dark bushes on either side of them. The small stream they had been following had run dry and led into a very deep path with many small rocks embedded in the bottom.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all walked into the river bed, following it supposedly downstream toward the miasma which was slowly drifting their way.

"We're nearing it." Inuyasha commented, his eyes watching the mist in front of him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and started picking up speed, throwing his hands behind his back and running. Inside he felt free from all the troubles that were on his shoulders, he could breathe clearly and feel the wind against his face so wonderful—

BAM!

Inuyasha went flying forward and landed flat on his face, his eyes dazed. "Ehhh—"

Kagome ran forward. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha, are you okay?" She knelt beside him.

Miroku picked up the furry ball that Inuyasha had fallen over and carried it to them. He set it down beside Inuyasha who tried to strike it and knock it backwards. However it rolled over and a little kitsune face was underneath the ball of fuzz. He too was in a daze.

"How cute!" Kagome grabbed the small kitsune and pried his fluffy tail away from his body. "he's a fox demon!" She brushed the dirt off of him.

The little fox demons at up and sneezed. He wore a turquoise bow and a vest with little pants and a small t-shirt. His hair was a reddish brown color, fluff everywhere and he had big tall eyes.

"I'm Shippo." He said in a high squeaky voice.

"Shippo. I'm Kgaome, this is Sango, Miroku and…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat in a huff, with his arms crossed. "Feh. He's slowing us down. Let him go and let's get going." HE got up and made his way walking toward the miasma.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "You can come with us, Shippo," she smiled at him.

Shippo grinned and got up. "Inuyasha, I think it's rude how you are acting towards Kagome. She's so nice and you treat her like she means nothing."

Kagome blushed and laughed while Inuyasha continued forward ina huff.

Sango and Miroku watched from behind, both slightly annoyed at the darkness and ready to camp out and make it tomorrow. "Inuyasha, let's stop forth enight," Miroku commented. Sango agreed.

"Stopping will get us no where. We have to conintue. We were already set back."

"By what? Two minutes?" Kagome commented, walking.

"Fine! We'll stop but only until dawn." Inuyasha looked around and glanced over a large tree with an opening. HE made his way to it. "In here," he commented, slipping under the wood on all sides and sitting against the wall. Kagome and Shippo followed.

"Uh-is there enough room in there for us?" Miroku asked, glancing in.

Inuyasha said nothing nad Kagome looked around, the little kitsune cuddled in her lap. "If Sango sits in your lap there MIGHT be."

Miroku grinned widely and slipped in. "Correct. Comeo n Sango." HE patted the lap of his cloaks. Sango gave Kagome a horrified look and blushed.

"fine." She said, knowing full well that of course she wanted to sit in his lap. She slid in and sat on his lap, after hiding her boomerang in the bushes. She scooted around to make sure she was comfortable, Miroku making weird faces the entire time.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances but instead looked away from everything. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and began to doze while Inuyahsa, in slight blush, closed his eyes and set his focus on sesshomaru.

Sango had settled back into Mirou's chest and began drifting, until she felt her hand slip. Miroku reached over and took her hand in his and comfortably let himself sleep.

Morning came sooner than they expected.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome commented in her sleep as miasma filled the tree trunk. She was in a daze and swinging her arms almost lifelessly.

Inuyasha sat up quickly. His eyes widened and he covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Sesshomaru was near. He almost found himself running out stupidly but made himself sit very still and watch as the miasma got thicker and thicker.

Glancing around the small tree trunk he saw the little Kitsune kicking in his sleep and Kagome with her face pale. She had breathed it in for hours it seemed. He gently brought her hand over her mouth and held it there until she did it herself.

With quick steps Sesshomaru crossed by the tree trunk, his sense focused only on the band of humans before him, not on Inuyasha and the group in the tree. Inuyasha slowly pulled his head out once Sesshomaru had passed. "Why didn't he sense me?" Inuyasha asked, sliding out and allowing Kagome to lay down on the ground. He looked both ways and ran after Sesshomaru.

………….. …………….

Okay, that's all for now I guess. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Things are just hectic around here.

Um I started a new story but I might delete it cause I really really don't like it just yet. It's called Marry, Marry, Quiet Rarely and (Yes I am advertising so kiss my booty if you don't like it) it's…I dunno.

Read it please if you have time.

I certainly understand if you don't.

KuRoKaGe


	14. Our Way Back

Yoga Class

**Chapter Fourteen: Our Way Back**

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and please review again!

Reviewers:

Animelover

Kurayami22

Muffins Mckenzie

YoukaiTajiyaSango

Sangonesan

Shadowww15

Ocean Lore

……………… , ………………..

"Kagome…Kagome, wake up." Sango shook Kagome's shoulder's until her head rolled back into place. Kagome sat up and blinked heavily, looking around then gasping for air and covering her mouth again.

"The miasma is still thick, keep your mouth's covered," Miroku said, getting out of the tree, his eyes squinting through the colored fog.

Sango came out behind him, wearing her mask and looking around. Two ways of going, and both were thick in the fog. "Which way do you suppose Inuyasha went?"

Miroku looked in either direction, then pulled his staff from the bushes. Kagome clambered out after them, her bow and arrows ready. "I put Shippo in my backpack with a cloth over his face and plenty of pocky. He'll be fine, right?"

The two nodded and, with Kagome, began down the left path after Inuyasha.

futher away +

Inuyasha, his arms flung behind him, ran toward Sesshomaru who walked on steadily, noting Inuyasha's distance from him.

Sesshomaru was nearing a clearing in the woods and in front of him was a large glass oval, with thick black swirls inside of it. Purple clouds formed around it, lifting it off the group about three feet. Sesshomaru stepped up to it and held out his hand. The swirls parted and came together.

The half-demon watched a safe distance away as Sesshomaru put a hand through the portal and all the way through. He didn't come out on the other side.

With wide eyes Inuyasha moved to the portal, looking around it. He touched his hand to the front of it in curiosity, the feeling of it ice cold yet hot when he reached the other side. He quickly pulled his hand back.

What was this thing?

far from away +

"Kagome, hurry!" Sango called, running. They had to find Inuyasha or discover if they were on the wrong path. Knowing him, there was no telling what trouble he had himself in or what demon he had managed to encounter. Inuyasha had a knack for finding the worst of demons.

"I can't…" Kagome huffed, tired from the miasma. She hurried along, her thoughts on Inuyasha, trying to reach her friends. Once she was with them again she looked ahead. "I can feel him, he's near."

Sango nodded and they continued forward once more, Kagome pressing on harder and managing to run with them. The feel of Inuyasha was becoming closer and closer, and she knew he was only yards in front of them.

As she began to think she only remembered passing out and him leaving her to race off. She was going to follow him…if only she had stayed with him! But then how would Miroku and Sango know exactly where to go or if they were close?

"Inuyasha…" she called softly, running.

from near +

Inuyasha could feel someone approaching and he touched the handle of Tetsaiga, not sure if he wanted to trust his instincts on this being good energy coming near him. The fog allowed him to see shadows of three people, running. At once he recognized Kagome's bent bow and he ran to them.

"Inuyasha! Why did you leave? You could have gotten hurt!" Kagome cried, running up to meet him.

While the two reacquainted, Miroku and Sango stepped up to the glass piece, looking at the clouds and swirls, their eyes narrowed in half suspicious and half confusion.

"What is this Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, turning to look at the half-demon.

"I'm not sure-but Sesshomaru disappeared into it." Inuyasha stepped over to them, Kagome following behind him.

"He disappeared…into it?" Sango asked in disbelief, turning her head back to it and touching the surface. It was shockingly cold.

Inuyasha pushed through the two. "Only one way to find out!" He grinned and walked into it, disappearing.

All three gasped in shock. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, and she peered around the side, but to no avail; he wasn't there. "He really did disappear!" She said, touching the oval. "Well, I'm going too!" And she too walked through it.

"Lets go Miroku," Sango said, and she followed suite. Miroku was right behind her.

Beyond the Glass +

They fell forward, all onto their faces, hands flat on the ground. Inuyasha and Kagome were already up, brushing off themselves and looking around.

"Wait, isn't this…?" Sango stood and looked around, then looked down at herself, a familiar weight now gone. She wore jeans and a black tank top, a light red jacket over it. She looked up to find Kagome in similar clothes, only a blue skirt and green jacket over a white t-shirt. "We're back?" Kagome commented, looking at herself.

"We're in the basement of the school," Miroku said, looking stunning in a purple button up shirt and black jeans. He walked towards the stairs, Sango behind him and Kagome after her. Inuyasha hung back and glanced around for the portal, but it was gone. He walked with them, loose jeans and a red t-shirt on.

The four of them walked up the stairs into the gymnasium, then out of the side doors and back outside. "Why did we come back?" Kagome asked, walking beside Inuyasha who had his hands on the back of his head, his elbows stuck straight in the air

"No telling," commented Sango.

"We have to find a way to get back," Miroku said, his hand on his chin in thought.

"I say that we hunt down Sesshomaru and get rid of him first." He put his fist in his hand.

"Simple to say, Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru has a child. We can't do that to her," Kagome said, raising a finger at Inuyasha knowingly.

Inuyasha grumbled but said no more.

"It's times like these I wish that we were…normal…" Sango said, and she looked up at the blue sky, crisp and slightly cold with long white clouds running across it.

Winter approached.

…………………………..,……………………….

Fan girl Fanactic Time++

I love Miroku.

I love Miroku more.

Oh shut up! You do not!

Yes, I do. I so do.

What's his aunt's favorite color?

He has an aunt?

No, but what would it be if he did?

You're making it up! That isn't fair!

Answer! Answer!

Blue.

…Dang it.

…………………,…………..

Yeah, that was weird. Well, please review!

KuroKage-

Just so I know, Kikyou and Inuyasha….or Kagome and Inuyasha? Just asking for fun if anyone wants to answer.


	15. Questions, anyone?

Yoga Class

Chapter 15: Questions, anyone?

Yay, another update because I love updating! Got on an Inuyasha kick today. Okay, well I guess Kagome and Inuyasha pairing out rules all…Heh.

Thanks for reviews from:

Ocean Lore

Kagome of darkness

Kagome4Inu

Sangonesan

Shadowww15

SangoAnimeChick

Animelover

YoukaiTajiyaSango

Muffins Mckenzie

Please review again! ((Bow))

… … … … . . . . . . . . . . . …. …. … … …

"How much longer?"

"What, are you bored?"

"What do you think?"

"Rude."

"Like you aren't."

"Excuse me?"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood face to face, their eyes locked before Inuyasha leaned back and stretched, giving out a loud yawn.

"How long has she been in there?" Miroku asked, leaning against the wall, he looked to Kagome who held her watch in her palm.

"Two minutes and fourteen seconds," Kagome replied, looking at it.

"Too long," Miroku said, his eyes narrowed.

"I agree." Inuyasha said, falling onto his back.

"YOU ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE BORED!"

"I wouldn't be bored if someone hadn't UNPACKED MY GAMEBOY!"

"We're here on a mission, not to beat the biggest record ever set by a COMPUTER!"

"How dare you! I CAN BEAT IT!"

"Will you two shut up?" Miroku said, annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at the school doors. Behind those doors was his Sango. She had called Sesshomaru down in an attempt to find out exactly how to get back in.

"I think we should just ask Sesshomaru," Kagome said, sitting on her bed and swinging her feet.

Inuyasha lay under her, swatting bored-like at her feet. "I don't think so. Instead let's just attack him. He'll tell us then."

"Inuyasha, let's be more civil in this," Miroku said, sitting on a chair that was brought in.

Sango sat silent, looking out the window.

"Sango, what do you think?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend.

"That's it! Sesshomaru has a thing for Sango so she can get the information for us!" Inuyasha said, raising his fist in a moment of brilliance.

"No, absolutely not." Miroku said, his eyes closed in concentration. "Too dangerous."

"It's not such a bad idea," Sango said, looking out the window.

Kagome thought on it. "Well, it's the easiest way of getting the information."

Miroku shook his head still. "No, she's not going."

"Not like you're her keeper," Inuyasha said, annoyed that his plan wasn't praised.

Miroku gave a frown, but somehow ended up going along with them just to make sure nothing unplanned occurred.

So here they were, waiting in the bushes outside of the school while Sango sat inside the auditorium with Sesshomaru.

"How long has it been?"

"Four minutes and thirty one seconds," Kagome told Miroku, whose brow furrowed even more.

"Four minutes and thirty one seconds too long," he replied in a solemn voice.

"Thirty four actually," Inuyasha said, looking over Kagome's elbow. "Wait, change that, thirty-six, seven, eight-"

"Shut up!" Both of them yelled.

The lights went off inside of the building and more silence followed.

"Shh." Kagome said.

"I know!" Inuyasha replied, sliding back into the bushes and watching the doors.

The trio watched in silence as the doors opened and Sango and Sesshomaru emerged, Sesshomaru nodding his head vaguely as if not paying attention.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Sango said, and bowed to him.

Sesshomaru gave a light smile and nodded, dismissing her without a word, and he turned and walked away. Sango watched him go, a little disturbed by his silence and slight air of indifference.

Sango stopped near the bushes and watched until Sesshomaru was completely out of site. She put a finger to her lips, questioning.

"What is it Sango?"

"What did you find out?"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but Sesshomaru is acting strange. He hardly spoke, wouldn't look at me, seemed cold, and had taken on quite an impressive aura," Sango said, looking at distance.

Everyone was silent, before Inuyasha spoke. "That's Sesshomaru. The past must have affected him."

"Does that mean we're affected?" Kagome asked.

"You're still annoying, does that tell you anything?" Inuyasha said.

"SIT!" Kagome stopped, then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm not a dog you know!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up, both of you." Miroku said.

"Right. So what did you find out?" Inuyasha asked, questioning.

"Just that he doesn't know where to get back either, but he'll find a way. Oh, and he wanted me to tell you Inuyasha…" Sango said, almost distractedly.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said, leaning closer.

"That he'll kill you someday."

Inuyasha fell over. "Just like my brother to say that."

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. "That cannot be a healthy relationship."

"Just look at Inuyasha's relationships," Miroku said. "That is his healthy."

"Yea," Kagome said, "You're right."

Fan Girl Insanity Time

Q: What is the number one reason that Miroku likes Sango?

Normal Person who answered: Because she is pure.

Normal Person who answered: Because she is sweet and nice.

Normal Person who answered: Because she is Sango.

Insane fangirl who answered: Well, you remember that play last year?

Q girl: …That was cosplay though…Wait, and weren't you Sango?

Insane fangirl who answered: Bingo. And I looked good too.

Uhhh….okay that was dumb too.

_KURO_ Kage.


	16. Whose Idea Anyway?

Yoga Class

Chapter Sixteen: Whose Idea Anyway?

Alright, sorry I haven't been updating. I say this to the nine people who read my fics. God bless you. My boyfriend kind of broke up with me, but I admit on every part that I deserve it. Gah, I'm a horrid person. Someone shoot me.

Okay, shout-outs:

Shadowww15 – YoukaiTajiyaSango – Sangonesan – Absent of Grace – EvilHeart89 – Sangi – SangoAnimeChick – The Dancing Chicken – Kagome of darkness

It's a short update. Damn. (Insert sigh) Anyway, you know the disclaimer, the warning stays on language…blah, blah.

"It's safe, come on before they notice us."

"Miroku's log: It's four A.M. and some psychotic neurotic insomniac has us up and sneaking around the school premises. Why did I agree to come? Simple! My Sango was here," Miroku clicked off his tape recorder and gave Sango a pat on the rear.

With a with deserved slap out of the way, the group leaned around the side of the building, watching the janitor patrolling the base windows by the cafeteria.

"We could sneak through the shrubs," Kagome suggested.

"What good will that do us?" Inuyasha asked her, attempting to give her a look but failed due to the darkness around them.

"We could sneak through the shrubs," Kagome said, annoyed, "and open the basement window. There is a latch."

"Oh right, the one you and I discovered…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he caught a glimpse of a look from Kagome.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, then with lifted eyebrows looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome whose faces slowly changed into a fine shade of red.

"I…uh..." Kagome said, biting the tip of her fingernails.

"Um…what I mean is that…we…" Inuyasha was right along with her, stuttering.

"We think it's a good idea," Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha cried. What they had done last summer was not a good idea-

"Opening the basement latch?" Sango asked, her eyebrow again raised.

"Oh," Kagome said, flushing even more.

They began to creep alongside the school building, pausing when the janitors flashlight ran over the bushes. A few times he named various animals he somehow thought were in the bushes.

"Damn raccoon."

"Damn squirrel."

"Damn zebra."

"Miroku's log: You want to know whose idea this is?" Miroku began.

Inuyasha snatched it from him and hurriedly said into the microphone on top of the recorder, "This is Inuyasha's log! If you don't shut your mouth I'm going to shut it for you and it won't be pretty!"

"Damn cats," muttered the janitor. He was hearing voices again. It was the same voices his cats used when they told him of their plans for world domination.

"Be quiet, both of you," Kagome said as she fiddled with the latch.

Sango sat beside her, watching.

"Give me my recorder!" Miroku said.

"No way, you're just gonna annoy the hell out of the rest of us!" Inuyasha said as he held the recorder again, almost sitting on it.

"Those aren't cats. My cats work together," the old janitor mumbled. "Hey!" He cried out, as he ran toward the bushes…okay, as he hobbled toward the bushes. He parted them to find an empty wall.

"What in the…" he said, and then he knew he was crazy when he heard a thump from the empty bushes; crazy, crazy old man, now dancing to himself.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango leaned against the wall under the window to the basement, the loosened latch flapping against the wind. They were all breathing quite heavily, looking at the darkness in front of them, having barely made it through the trap door. Inuyasha had been the last one in, falling on his face.

Kagome helped Inuyasha up in the end as they made their way to where the portal had once been so long ago. Standing in front of it they could see nothing.

"Why did you bring us back here, again, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking at him. Inuyasha stood with his feet apart, staring at the empty space in front of him. "I know we can get in. We just have to look for a way.

"We found the last one by mistake anyway. What makes you think we'll find it again this time?" Sango asked, touching the air in front of her.

"Because last time…we were all searching for one another…" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"And we were worried," Kagome said.

"Worried, yeah. So what if we run around the school and look for each other?" Inuyasha suggested, seeming quite happy with his plan.

"That isn't going to work," Kagome said.

"Oh, who rained on your party, Kagome? Just cause you can't think of anything," Inuyasha said, still cocky.

"First of all, we'd know we were safe. Second of all, it's a school. This is like, the safest place I have ever been too."

"You haven't been many places," he retorted, looking quite annoyed.

"You two, just shut up," Sango said, looking around the room.

They both gaped at her.

"We need to focus on finding a way to get into the portal, and I'm sure it was conducted using magic and not just us looking for each other."

"Quite right."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Who said that?" Miroku asked, looking around the dark room at his friends.

"I didn't."

"Neither did I."

"Nope."

"I did," and they looked to the steps leading into the cafeteria to find Sesshomaru. He was watching the four of them without a hint of humor on his lips, or in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, turning on the balls of his feet and glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You should be here. I know how to return."

For the funny part…uhh, just go to my Inuyasha Fan website and it has a link under Laughs called Miroku VS Sango….Yeah. Go to that if you want. I'd appreciate it.

Thanks, and please, please review.

Kuro Kage


	17. What a return

**Yoga Class**

Chapter Fourteen: What a return…

Did I mention I haven't updated in so long?

So I updated and hopefully I'll get enough reviews to assure me that I can keep writing at Sorry, I've just been really busy lately ….drawing and …homework and not writing. It's nothing against having the mental brainblock every so often but, you understand.

Onward story! I'm not sure where to end it, because there seems to be NO ending. Weird huh? Let me know if I should end it.

Please review-

"I did," and they looked to the steps leading into the cafeteria to find Sesshomaru. He was watching the four of them without a hint of humor on his lips, or in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, turning on the balls of his feet and glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You should be here. I know how to return."

Sango awoke with a start, and immediately put her hand to her head. A dull throb had begun in the top of her head, and was quickly racing to her temple. She shook her head, ignoring the dizzy room around her and stood. She was unsteady on her feet and fell against a soft wall.

"You alright?"

The soft wall turned into Miroku as Sango's eyes strained to focus in on him. He blinked also, looking at Sango and helping her stand upright.

"What happened?" Sango asked, looking around her. Her vision was clearing and she could only tell from her surroundings that they were beside a hut, and a very feudal looking hut at that.

"I'm not sure. One moment we were with Sesshomaru and then we were here." Miroku rested a hand on her waist, partially helping to steady himself also.

"Miroku, I'm…" Sango began, her voice getting lower, almost unaudible. "I'm scared," she said. "I wasn't sure any of this would happen, it seems like it's almost fate for us to return to this time period."

"I agree, but what I don't understand is who is controlling our where-abouts, and how it is that the portal was opened-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Miroku and Sango's head both jerked around them, searching for the source of the scream. They looked to the sky just as Kagome fell into Miroku's open arms.

"What brings you here?" Miroku asked, and he sat her down on the ground with a harsh look from Sango.

"I'm not sure. I was looking at Sesshomaru one second, then being hurtled through the air in the next. I don't know what is going on!" Kagome stood up, brushing herself off. She looked around her and at the hut. "Any clues as to where we are?"

"None," Sango replied, her arms crossed over her chest, "but we're working on that."

"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome said and she looked up into the sky once again.

, , , , , , 

Inuyasha stood and brushed himself off. He had tumbled from the side of a hill, Sesshomaru halfway rolling after them, then springing gracefully into the air, seemingly unhuman like. Upon landing, or rather hitting a large rock and stopping, Inuyasha discovered several things had changed, like his clothes.

He now stood back in the solid red outfit with a sword attached to his side and somehow, as he swung the sword gently now, it all seemed vaguely familiar and he found, he was good at fighting with it.

Sesshomaru had disappeared as soon as he lept off the side of the rock. Where he was, now unknown, but it was bound to be somewhere within the viscinity seeing as humans didn't leap off mountains very far, or run very fast. But the bit that had Inuyasha worried, was that the leap was most certainly…unhuman.

The problem at hand was to find the others, if they even made it.

, , , , , , 

"How do you use this thing?" Kagome asked, holding up the bow. She took an arrow and pulled it against the string then let go. It sailed beautifully into the ground.

"Couldn't be any weirder than this," Miroku said, looking puzzled at his golden staff. He jangled the rings only to set it back against the wall. He was continually rubbing his palm.

Sango smiled. They, the three of them, had entered the hut they found next to them to find costumes that seemed almost a part of them, so they changed. Of course, Miroku was forced outside while the girls changed, then allowed back in.

Miroku now stood in a purple robe, leaning against the wall with his staff next to him in an almost dignified way that had Sango occasionally glancing at him. Somehow, something was different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kagome was peering out the window, screaming Inuyasha's name. He had yet to return.

"Perhaps," Miroku said, catching Sango's stare," we should venture out into the foreset and search for him."

"No, because what if he comes here? We can't all lose each other," Kagome said, leaning further out the window.

Miroku slid off the wall and to Sango's side. She blushed lightly. "Kagome, we have to find him somehow and waiting here isn't going to help anything." Sango looked at her friend.

"I know but, I just don't want him to come here and me not be there."

Kagome looked further into the words, searching for his navy blue outfit. What if he had changed and she wasn't going to see him? What if she saw something worse? That was when it passed her eye. A red streak was in the woods. She held up her bow and pointed an arrow into a bush.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, I think," Kagome replied, closing one eye and steadying herself. If Kikyou can do it-Kagome stopped. Kikyou? Where did she come in, in all of this? What was the point of wondering about her? Kikyou couldn't fire a bow if you life depended on it, and yet Kagome knew that…somehow…maybe she could.

She can't, she thought, nodding her head to make sure she believed herself. She, Kikyou, can't.

She can, Kagome thought and she put more focus into the red streak which was now hovering somewhere behind the juniper bush. (I dunno if they have juniper bushes in Japan, but you get the idea: a big kind of bushy bush.)

The string on the bow was pulled back and taunt, and Kagome held her breath, preparing to release it. "Go," she whispered and the arrow shot off towards the bushes just as Inuyasha stood up. He grabbed it in his hand and glared at the window where a shocked Kagome stood.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill me?" Inuyasha cried, stomping his way to the house. Kagome looked at him, with a slightly stunned look at his shining hair and solid red outfit. It was strange seeing him so different, but those eyes, they were his.

Had it not been for his arms underneath the window she would have surely fallen out.

"What are you wearing?" He questioned, then set her on her feet and handed her back the misguided arrow.

"I-I found it inside. What are you wearing?" Kagome asked, flustered.

"Something comfortable," he said, defensive, the tiny silver ears on top of his head twitching.

"Wait-you have ears!" Kagome cried and she jumped up and grabbed onto them, rubbing the tips in between her fingers.

"Hey-y!" Inuyasha cried and flew backwards. He landed on his butt and glared as Kagome laughed. "But they're cute," she said, laughing.

"Cute?" He asked, his cheeks suddenly turning a bright pink.

"Ahhhhhhhh! PERVERT!"

SmacK!

There was a loud slapping sound followed by several fumbled apologies. The curtain to the hut was thrown aside as Sango came stomping out following by Miroku who had a handprint across his cheek.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, doing her best to stifle a laugh.

"The pervert put his hands-" Sango began.

"On her rear," Miroku finished, laying a twitching hand on her again. There was another smack followed by another quick grope. Sango then picked up the giant bone boomerang she had found against the wall and repeatedly beat him into the ground with it.

"That'll take care of him," she said and in a huff, flung the boomerang over her shoulder with ease.

"What a site," Kagome said, with a quiet laugh. She put her hand on the back of her head to hide the ominous sweatdrop rolling down it.

"Interesting couple," Inuyasha commented and he turned around, gazing up at the sky. "When I fell here I rolled down the side of the mountain. I think we should go back to it."

"Why?" Kagome questioned, more desperate to get back home.

"Because, I think it has something to do with the portal and whoever it is that keeps bringing us here."

"Then we should check it out," Miroku commented, his eyes fastened on Sango's posterior.

"Monk, if you're looking where I think you are-" Sango said, unaware of the name she had called him. Her fist clenched.

"Look!" Kagome cried, staring up at the mountain where Inuyasha had been pointing. At the very top was a horrible black cloud and it was circling the top of the mountain.

The group looked to the top of the mountain, watching as the black clouds formed a ring about the tip, and the first signs of someone living came. There was movement on the top made by tiny human-like shadows.

"It's him," Inuyasha said under his breath, not entirely sure who "him" was.

"Looks scary," Kagome said, hugging herself and shuddering.

"Then that's where we're going-" Inuyasha began to walk forward, his now amber eyes on the destination above him.

Sango and Miroku followed, Miroku now holding the staff. Kagome stood behind a few seconds before running to catch up.

That's it for now,

Kuro Kage.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Being All We Found

As depressing as it is, somehow Yoga class turned from humor to a somewhat serious story. I'm sorry if anyone quit reading because of it, or because I don't update enough. I think I'm starting a new story, and for anyone reading any of the others…err…You understand.

Well, I'm back…again…and I wanna ask a favor of everyone.

Visit my deviant art site please, because I need page views, or it would be nice. I wanna reach a thousand…(I'm only at like 43. UU) The link is:

http/kurokage127. did I really type fourteen on the last chapter? Baka. : Hits self :

**Yoga Class**

Chapter Eighteen: Being All We Found

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha blinked, glancing over at Kagome who was trudging silently alongside Sango and Miroku up the side of the mountain. They had been walking no more than an hour and were barely half-way up. Inuyasha knew his friends were tired, being human, but how could he stop when he was so close to fulfilling some sort of goal inside of him.

He paused momentarily, in horrid realization that he no longer could remember why he was after this creature atop the mountain, but only for the sake of getting it over with.

The stopping in his pace caused Kagome to glance over at him. In her own mind, she saw every reason for reaching the top in one night because Inuyasha wanted it to be so. Somehow, she knew that he was her only reason for climbing this. Of course, that was possibly because she had fallen for him, very hard, in a romantic sort of way.

But that would be dealt with later, she decided and nodded.

"Inuyasha…"

There was that voice again, Inuyasha thought, his eyes darting around once more. It wasn't Kagome who was calling him. The voice wasn't that of Sango's. It was softer and sort of low, but most definitely female. Where was it coming from?

"Inuyasha…"

He gritted his teeth and quickened his pace, eager to get away from the mysterious voice following him. Why did it know his name and who was it? Inuyasha kept his eyes forward, and continued his walk. He made up his mind quickly that he would not hear it.

"How much farther is it?" Sango asked, impatience knowing at her. She looked up the mountain and frowned, knowing the walk was the easy part. The man next to her, Miroku, also glanced upwards, then at Sango. He smiled at her tiny frown, and the way she was determined.

He'd tell her later how cute he thought it was. It was almost as deserving as a slap. Perhaps, Miroku decided, a good grope would be enough to send her into a hand swatting frenzy. Yes, a grope it would be. Slapping him was of course her way of flirting.

"What are you smiling at, Monk?" Sango asked the frown still on her face.

"I'll tell you later," Miroku promised, smiling.

Sango nodded and turned her head forward, fighting the blush in her cheeks. Here they were at the very moment of battle and all she could do was smile like a foolish schoolgirl (no offense, Kagome) and wonder what he was thinking. Enough, she nodded and kept going, quickening her pace and finding it matched Inuyasha's. Sango glanced at Kagome, who was in turn looking at Inuyasha. On his face was a very serious look, and it seemed that something in his head was wrong. His skin was pale, and his eyes were wide.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, watching him.

"I'm fine," he replied, pushing himself harder up the mountain. He could see the edge of it and was already planning how to climb the stiff rocky top it had. Whatever was over the rocks and ledge, he had to know.

"Inuyasha…"

The voice was back, but this was no time to be thinking of it. Inuyasha felt his bare feet step onto the hard rock. He looked down and then back at his friends. Miroku and Sango stepped onto the rock and looked at the ledge.

"One way to do this," Miroku said and wrapped an arm around Sango's waist. Her face flushed and she opened her mouth to tell him to back up, but no sooner had the first syllable came out, that he jumped onto the edge and pulled them both over. They peered over the side, Miroku with a grin and Sango with a hand steady to give him a good smack.

Kagome smiled at them and put her hands on a bit of rock and began to pull herself up with great exertion. Inuyasha shook his head and ducked next to her.

"Get on my back, wench." He frowned at her, and the stupidity of her trying to climb the wall when she HAD him to do it for her.

She gave him a frown, forcing the word "sit" back from her tongue. "Fine," she said and climbed onto his back. Inuyasha jumped once and they were on the mountain with Miroku and Sango.

"Shall we look?" Miroku asked, his eyes on Inuyasha. Neither he nor Sango had glanced at what was over the edge, danger or not.

Inuyasha, his eyes on Miroku, nodded and turned them to what lie ahead. His mouth opened in shock.

"What is this you're saying?" A voice asked, the face hidden by a mask.

Sesshomaru stood before the masked man in all his glory and terror, wearing a silver outfit decorated with many tribal markings, as on his face. His eyes were narrowed and he watched the mask for any signs of movement.

"Why do hide behind that mask?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You ask too many questions. Who did you say is approaching?"

"Lift the mask and I will answer you."

Behind the mask, the man smiled, and put a hand to the tip of the face. He pushed it up and revealed to Sesshomaru a human face, with eyes and bits of brown hair falling around it. He smiled and spoke once again, "who is approaching?"

This is just a man, Sesshomaru thought, but he could feel the power from it. Who was this demon in front of him? Sesshomaru nodded and replied very quietly, "My half-brother and three humans."

"Just humans, you say? I'm disappointed." The man answered, his voice low.

"Do not under estimate them." Sesshomaru turned and walked away, his long hair swishing softly behind him. He would watch from a safe distance for his brother to fail and then it was his turn. The portals would activate once more, for what the masked man had said was the last time, in half and hour.

"For once, I am relying on Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said softly to himself, and continued to walk.

"Inuyasha…"

I have to ignore it, Inuyasha reminded himself, staring at the plain mountain in front of him. There was nothing; no smoke, no shadows, no people, no movement. There weren't even any animals crawling around!

Inuyasha sat down on the ground and pounded his fist into it once. "Where is it? Why isn't anything here?" He yelled, and once again, hit the ground.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" The voice was back, stronger than it had been.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome knelt beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. She looked around for any sign of something to help him but saw nothing.

They were silent for a moment, and only the whistling in the trees could be heard. Sango's brown eyes searched the ground in front of her, and she had a peculiar look on her face. She stepped forward once, and then again, peering into knotholes in the sparse trees. She peered into the bushes and shook them with her foot.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked, taking a step forward. His "honey" had found something.

"Do you hear anything?" She asked, her hands extending. "There are no animals up here, and no leaves on the ground. There is no grass, and the bushes and trees are dying. "Something is up here. It should be just a little farther."

Inuyasha looked up at her, his mind processing what she was saying. Of course, how could he have missed it? Whatever the thing was that had made the portals had of course hidden himself, but evil had it signs.

He stood up with Kagome, who pulled her arm back. She nodded, curious as to how his mood was now. "Then let's go!" She said loudly, and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Inuyasha followed, his amber eyes darting around now, a hint of a smile on his face.

Miroku and Sango followed along behind, their weapons ready.

"What made you look for the animals, Sango?" Miroku asked, as they follwed behind.

"I can't help but feel like I'm missing my animal," Sango replied.

He nodded and said, "too bad Inuyasha couldn't see it. It would help his ego."

Sango smiled.

"They're closer," the soft voice said, her mouth a hard line, and not given to smiling since her death years before.

"Yes, I can feel them," the masked man said, looking at her. She looked straight ahead at the bushes and fog, seeing four approaching shadows.

"Naraku," she said quietly, "You remember our deal?"

"Deal?" Naraku asked, stepping back into the shadows as they drew closer.

"You promised not to hurt Inuyasha," she said and she stepped forward into the path to wait for them.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku approached quickly, their eyes forward, waiting for the fog to clear out. Barely in the distance they could make out a trace of a human form.

"Be on high alert," Inuyasha cautioned, watching the shadow. It could be whatever it is that is creating those damned portals."

Kagome nodded, drawing her bow from her back and an arrow. She held it cautiously, not wanting to shoot anything that was not the enemy. Sango pulled Hiraikotsu from her shoulder and watched the distance, while Miroku put his fingertips on his prayer beads.

Suddenly and quietly, as if it had never existed, the fog cleared and quietly pulled away from the scene where they stood. In front of them stood Kikyou, with her heavy eyes on Inuyasha, who was staring back at her wide-eyed.

"I've been waiting for you," she said quietly and in the very same, haunting voice Inuyasha had heard earlier, "Inuyasha…"

That's it for now. Don't you hate it when it just stops like that? 

Please check out my Deviant Art site. That would be much appreciated. http/kurokage127. I know I'll quit. UU

KuroKage


End file.
